Power Rangers: Mystic Force: Mysticalities
by Ultimuus
Summary: Part 2 of the Call of Ultimuus Saga. Sequel to PR Origins: Dragons. Sugimori has joined the Mystic Force and must help them while trying to find Kira. KiraOC Read n Review. No flames. Trek abounds. Complete. Warning, BOrg inside.
1. Fate's Detour Part 1

Well, Second Fanfic Starts today. This fanfic takes place in the Mystic Force Era, after the events of Long Ago.

Before you read this, Read Power Rangers Origins: Dragons.

This is the sequel to Power Rangers Origins: Dragons. This, like the original, is Extremely AU. This is also impossible to follow if you haven't read the original.

Of course, I don't own Power Rangers, Trek, or any WoTC holding. I do own Sugimori and the various Morphers he may utilize.

But i have said too much...

it has been two years since the events of Dino Thunder, and Sugimori has completed his tour of duty with Coalition forces. He now sits in a commercial airplane heading towards Angel Grove, One step closer to Reefside, and Kira.

Chapter One: Fate's Detour

Kevin Sugimori sat on the Boeing 747 as it flew over San Francisco Bay. _One step closer to Kira, _Sugimori thought.

Sugimori had changed in the last two years. His hair was now shoulder length, and his Goatee was neatly trimmed. He had gone back to basic black, as was his nature, and was at the time listening to a song by Ron Wasserman.

No sooner did Sugimori start to relax, the plane started to shudder.

"Folks," the Pilot said, "Three of our engines have been damaged, we are gonna have to land in Briarwood."

"Everyone," Sugimori said, going into his damage prevention mode, "Fasten your Seat belts, Put your Trays in the upright position... Don't worry, Liutenant Colonel Kevin Sugimori, US Army."

With those words, everyone sprung into action.

Sugimori nodded to a flight attendant, who smiled and informed the pilot.

As the Plane glided down, a little girl sitting next to Sugimori started to wimper.

"Don't worry, little one," Sugimori said, a smile on his features, "I won't let anything hurt you."

"Th- thank you," the girl said as the plane lost it's last engine. "We're falling."

Sugimori gripped his seat as the plane landed on the tarmac, the force splitting the cabin in half.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chip Thorn was at it again. His friends were practically bored to death by his stories.

"Chip, don't you have a story that doesn't involve some Super version of one of us?" Xander Bly said.

"Really," Vida and Madison Rocca said in unison.

"Sorry Chip," Nick Russel said, right as they heard a plane hit the ground maybe a few miles away at the Airport.

"Guys," Toby Slambrook said, "A plane just crashed at the airport... what's weird, it just fell out of the sky."

"We'll check it out..."

"Go ahead, if you can help. They may not let you guys help."

Nick nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kevin Sugimori held a limp body in his arms as he and seven other survivors were helped off the plane.

"I failed her...," Sugimori said, tears falling down his face, "I told her i would protect her, and i failed..."

"Sir," Another survivor said, "It's alright, She is with the angels now."

"At least she didn't suffer too much," Another survivor said, helping get luggages sorted out.

"How's the pilot?" Sugimori said, grabbing his luggage and looking at a EMT.

"He is hurt, but he will make it."

"Good, IS it ok for me to head to a hotel, i need to make sure my people know what happened."

"Yeah, but don't strain yourself sir, You may be a veteran, but you have been through a lot of trauma..."

Sugimori grinned, "I know, where is the closest Hotel?"

"Briarwood Hotel, You'll see it, it is right next to the Rock Porium." The EMT said, "Give this to the Owner, and tell her that Joe said for you to get a free room, she'll bill it to me... She is Elaine, she is my wife... Tell her to get some rooms ready for those survivors that can make it there."

"Will do, Joe." Sugimori said, taking a card, "She will be informed."

"Take Care."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koragg, the Knight Wolf stood at the middle of the deserted street. He saw his target walking his way.

As Sugimori made his way down the street, he saw the menacing figure in the purple armor. Out of instinct, he armed his sword and slowed down his pace.

"Sir, would you please get out of my way?" Sugimori said, trying to reason with the being.

"I'm sorry, but i cannot... You came through that crash without a scratch... HOW?"

"YOU CAUSED THAT CRASH?!" Sugimori said, Drawing his sword, "YOU ASSHOLE!!!!"

"Hmm... you came armed... Good," the being said, "I am Koragg, the Knight Wolf. We fight now."

Sugimori let his rage get the best of him. He lashed out with the Androgynous in a vain attempt to cleave the being in half.

"Damn," Sugimori said, recovering from the slice he got in return, "Too strong."

"For someone as resilient as you are," Koragg said, "You have only rage guiding your actions..."

"Damned right," Sugimori said, "You killed those people. Those people died without honor."

"Finally, someone who believes in Honor...," Koragg said, pulling out a stick with a black ornament on top of it. "If you want to fight me, meet me in the quarry tonight at Midnight. Then we will fight."

Koragg tossed the weird stick to Sugimori, then vanished in a purple light.

"Bastard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori got to the Hotel, passing by a group of strangers who looked at him as if he had just been through hell.

"Hey," a boy clad in Red said, "You OK?"

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "If you were going to help with the rescue effort, might not want to... Just encountered a freak in Purple armor... he's the one who made the plane crash."

"What?" a boy in green said, sporting an Australian accent that almost rivaled his Scottish one, "Purple armor?"

"I didn't stutter. If you're going there, be careful, I fought him and barely even dented him."

"Sure thing." The boy in red said as the black coated man walked into the inn.

"Guys," Chip said, "We need to talk to Udonna."

"Let's go..." Nick said, walking towards a tree."

Sugimori looked at the window, and was amazed when he saw the kids he just talked to walk THROUGH a tree.

"Holy shit," Sugimori said, "I do need to rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Root Core.

"Koragg attacked that Plane?" Udonna said, "Not good..."

"Definitely not," Daggeron said, scratching his head, "And you said that the man you talked to faced and survived an attack against Koragg?"

"That's what he said," Vida said, "For some reason, i don't think he was lying. He looked like he went through at least five floors of hell."

"The next time you see him, try to talk to him," Udonna said, "Try to make friends with him. If he can survive against Koragg, then he could be a powerful ally."

"OK," Nick said, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midnight

Quarry

Sugimori walked into the abandoned quarry, sword in hand.

"Alright, Murderer, Reveal yourself," Sugimori said, looking around.

"Hmm," Koragg said, "You are honorable, you came."

"Let's get this over with."

"hmm... Did you bring that Wand?"

"SO that's what this is?" Sugimori said, pulling the stick out, "Why?"

"That is your leverage." Koragg said, "I have two questions... first, who am i speaking to, so i know who to venerate because of their show of honor?"

"You can call me Sugimori."

"The second Question is..., Sugimori, do you believe in magic?"

"Yep," Sugimori said, "why?"

At that moment, Sugimori felt energy coarse through him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Sugimori asked.

"Nothing, I just unlocked your potential... what you do with it is up to you... now draw your blade and let's get on with this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Udonna shuddered as she felt a magic that she hadn't felt since before the sealing of the gate twenty years past.

"No... It can't be..."

To Be Continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: This is the first chapter. There will be more chapters in the future, and i hope this will have more chappys then Origins: Dragons.

Thanks for reading. As always, read and review.


	2. Fate's Detour Part 2

AN: Well, here is Chapter two.

Chapter two: Fate's Detour Part 2.

Sugimori blinked as the new energy regulated in him. For some reason, it made him calmer.

"Yeah, let's end this."

The two warriors ran at each other, their swords striking each other.

Sugimori could feel the energy, but his blade was still not enough.

_Summon My POWER..._

Sugimori hesitated, Was the wand telling him to use it?

_Utter my call, Magical Source, Mystic Force..._

"Oi..." Sugimori said, "Koragg, what did you do to me? I'm hearing things."

"I did nothing... You awakened it, Like i said, what you do with it, is up to you."

Sugimori continued fighting, fastening the wand to his belt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rangers," Udonna said, "What i have feared has happened, Someone has activated a power source so chaotic that it could mean the end of the world."

"I take it that that isn't good," Nick said.

"No," Daggeron said, "Go to the quarry, That is where the power source is..."

Udonna and the rangers turned to the Crystal Ball, which showed Sugimori fighting Koragg and losing.

"He holds the power source... but he doesn't use it..." Daggeron said, "Rangers, assist him."

"OK," The ranger said in unison, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

When the rangers made it to the scene, Sugimori was about out of juice.

"Take care of him," Nick said, "I got Koragg."

"K," Madison said running to Sugimori.

"Hey, I remember you guys," Sugimori said, "You guys were worried about me.

"How do you know?" Maddie said.

"Ranger Sense...," Sugimori said, "Once a ranger, always a Ranger."

Nick fell to the ground, Demorphed.

"Go," Sugimori said, "Take him down."

That didn't go well either.

All the rangers were now on the ground, demorphed.

"Come on, Sugimori," Koragg said, "You are the only one who can save them."

Sugimori grabbed the wand, which became somewhat like a phone.

"Whoa... I get signal out here?" Sugimori said, smiling, "Ok, MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

Sugimori went through the motions, but instead of pointing his phone to the sky, he pointed it at the ground.

When the smoke cleared, a being clad in black armor stood in Sugimori's place.

"Whoa...," Sugimori said, "I likes..."

The armor looked like the normal Ranger's armor, but where the black stripes would normally be, there were gold stripes instead. Sugimori's Visor looked like the mouth of a beast, with two small eyes an a vertical eye in the center. At the back of the helmet looked to be a blade. A Magi-Staff was holstered on his right side, and the Androgynous was sheathed on his left side.

"Power of the All Consuming Darkness, Mystic Force Black Oni Ranger!"

"YES!!!" Koragg said, "Now i can have a fair fight!"

"Let's do this," Sugimori said, "MagiStaff, Scythe Mode!"

With that, His staff became a large scythe with the Oni symbol on the non bladed end.

"Let's rumble."

The two fighters attacked, but Sugimori's scythe scored a line in Koragg's armor.

"I will allow you to leave," Sugimori said, "Revenge is not honorable."

"You are more honorable than anyone else i have gone against... Til we fight again, Black Ranger."

Koragg disappeared.

"Whoa," Nick said, "Nice job."

"Thanks," Sugimori said, "Power Down."

Unmorphed, Sugimori looked at Nick, "I would like to speak with your mentor."

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thank you for helping my Rangers, Mr. Sugimori," Udonna said, "But that power is unstable."

"It was at first, but i think i was destined to get this power." Sugimori said, "Well, if you would allow it, I would like to stay on the team."

"I think we should let him," Daggeron said, "He seems attuned to his powers, and any ranger is an asset."

"I agree," Udonna, "Nick, can you and the other rangers help Kevin with getting settled in?"

Nick nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, no..." Toby said, looking at Sugimori, "He wears all black... I take it you're gonna be disappearing often, eh?"

"Not making any promises, Mr Slambrook," Sugimori said, "But I will try to pull my weight around here."

"OK," Toby said, "I have decided to hire you. You start tomorrow... but no using those Jedi Mind tricks on my customers."

"Me? Jedi Mind Tricks?" Sugimori said, waving his hand, "I do not have Jedi mind tricks."

"You do not have Jedi mind tricks." Toby said grinning, "Get your stuff from Nick and come in to open tomorrow."

"Aye, Cap'n," Sugimori said, "Tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori walked into his new apartment, sighing as he tried to get a hold of Kira. He had been trying all afternoon, but he still couldn't get her, or her voice mail.

Sugimori was worried.

"Kira, where are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Shorter chap, but at least i got 2 chaps of the new story today.

Next Chapter will have to do with the rest of the rangers getting used to Sugimori.

Later.


	3. Hot Heads

Wow... Already some very good reviews.

Well, i may not be able to post as often, but i will try.

In this chapter, some more things about Humanoid Dragons are revealed. Dragons are trained for low air combat, and Dragons in their full dragon mode can operate in a vacuum.

Sugimori's attitude will become more sarcastic for a while, though he will still be a good guy to the core.

This Chap is about Sugimori acclimating to being part of the Mystic Force, and the Mystic Force acclimating to him.

Try to find the ST: Generations remark in this chapter.

Chapter 3: Hot Heads

"Thanks for your business," Sugimori said, smiling as the hundredth customer that day walked out, pleased with her purchase, "Please come again."

"Wow," Vida said, genuinely impressed, "I'd almost bet he's done this before."

"Really," Maddie and Chip said in unison.

"Nick," Xander said, "What's wrong?"

"Him... Since he got here, he's basically taken over the store," Nick said, "He must feel very proud."

"What?" Toby said, "He's been through a lot... His girlfriend won't answer his calls."

"Yeah right," Nick said, not noticing the black ranger standing behind him.

"You know, if you have any problems, please direct them to me so i can help you deal with me. I know it seems like I'm taking over, but it's you guys that seem to be sitting on your duffs. If you want to work the register, then go ahead, I'll just help the others."

"It's not that," Nick said, Turning around, "Just not used to having someone here who just commands attention."

"That's easy to do, Nick," Sugimori said, "Just remember, I was doing this kind of stuff since before your pappy was in diapers."

"So," Nick said, getting cut off by the sound of Sugimori's morpher going off.

"Hey, Toby," Sugimori said, "I'm dissapearing, I'm taking the others with me... something about a special order."

"Be careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rangers left Rock Porium, Sugimori grinned. Toby was easy to manipulate, and though the manipulation was for the greater good, that didn't mean Sugimori liked using that ability.

But deep inside, Sugimori knew something was wrong.

Root Core

When the rangers made it inside, Clare and Udonna was arguing... which lead Sugimori to a hypothesis.

"OK, some crazy shit is going on," Sugimori said, stroking the hair of his goatee, Daggeron, People who normally do very well together are going at each other's throats, would you think Imperious would be involved?"

"More likely than not," Udonna said, looking to the now active crystal, "Bingo, downtown."

"Come on guys," Sugimori said, arming his **DARKNESS CELL MORPHER**.

"Ready."

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the rangers reached downtown, something that struck Sugimori as a bad imitation of Flame Stag from MegaMan X series was waiting for them.

"Oi... When will the bad guys stop looking at bestiality shtuffs... these animal monsters are too much."

The monster just growled.

"Hmm... just what i figured," Sugimori said, "This is the PoS that is making everyone have one big PMS fit."

"You can call him Hot Head," The vampire queen Necrolai said.

"Wow," Sugimori said, "Nice eyes."

"Chauvinistic pig," Necrolai said.

"Nuh-uh," Sugimori said, "Really, Nice eyes, your eyes are about the only thing on you that looks good, you freaky deaky dutch person..."

The other rangers laughed, and weren't exactly startled when several Hidiacs and Styxoids made their appearance.

"Time to get to work," Sugimori said, "I'll take the Vampyr..."

That pissed Necrolai off, making the queen of the vampires pull the Black ranger into the air.

Sugimori shrugged her off and stood there, suspended in the air.

"Fool, I'm a dragon... if i want to fly, i will do it by myself."

Sugimori proved this by flying into the upper atmosphere before coming down, three meteorites in tow.

"Was in the Atmosphere, thought i would pick up some souvenirs," The Oni ranger said, throwing one of the space rocks at Necrolai.

Necrolai bolted, leaving Sugimori with two rocks for the monster.

"Nick, here," Sugimori said, "I think it's time for some old timey Rawk and roll."

Nick nodded and smiled underneath his helmet.

The two rangers jumped up into the air, holding the rocks like huge bowling balls.

"Remember, aim for a strike," Sugimori said as they launched their projectiles, blowing up the monster.

"Yeah!!!!" The rangers said, not expecting Hot Head to grow large."

"Hmm.. I have been in this position before," Sugimori said, "But alas, i has no zord."

As if on cue, his Morpher made an odd sound.

"Heh, a new spell code."

"It's the spell code for the Oni Mystic Titan and the Serpentarius Chariot," Udonna said over Sugimori's morpher."

"Let's do this," Nick said, "Mystic Titans, Arise!" 

Galwit, Mysto, Prifior

The rangers became their mystic titan forms, but Sugimori's floated above them, using large wings and the serpent like Chariot.

"I can't become part of the same megazord as the Mystic Phoenix, but i have an idea..."

Back at Rootcore, another page turned in the Xenotome.

"Rangers," Udonna said, "The Mystic Sprite, Minotaur, Garuda, and Mermaid can form with the Mystic Oni to form the Daemon Megazord, and the Mystic Phoenix can join with the Serpentarious to become the Gorgon Megazord.

"Let's do this then," Sugimori said.

Galwit Neramax Mysto Unios

With that, the Oni, Minotaur, Sprite, Garuda, and Mermaid joined to become the Daemon Megazord, whereas the Serpentarius Chariot joined with the Mystic Pheonix, becoming the Gorgon Megazord, which, ironically looked like the Titan Megazord with a lot of black paint on it.

Hot Head looked at the new Megazords and staggered back.

When he was told to take out the Power Rangers, he knew he might have had to face one zord, but not two.

Nick looked around in the main nerve center of the Gorgon Megazord. He could feel the power, but it felt so conflicted. Like yin and yang.

But the task at hand was dispatching the monster.

"Wow," Sugimori said, looking around, his lower body stuck in some odd chess piece. "I feel like a pawn in a screwed up game of chess."

The two Megazords nodded to each other, and proceeded to play pong with Hot Head.

"I'm Dizzy!!!" Hot head said, not noticing the menacing scythe the Daemon Megazord now Brandished.

"No, You're Toast," Nick said, the Gorgon Megazord wielding the Titan Saber.

"Let's do this, "Dual Mystic Spell Seal!"

Hot Head was officially no more.

"Chalk another one for the good guys... Time to get back to Rootcore.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the rangers got back to Root Core, Sugimori's Phone rang.

"Hello?"

"If you ever want to see your precious again, you will bring me the Androgynous..." A very raspy voice said, "If you don't, I'll have fun with her... "

"Where is SHE?" Sugimori said, "Who is this?"

"You will find out," With that, the call ended."

"Damn it all, Damn it all to hell."

"What's wrong?" Nick said.

"Someone... Not Imperious... Has Kira..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoil, that was tough to write, but i thinks i has everything sorted out... Life has been busy, with getting ready for my bro's wedding to me getting into college. But i will still post, when i have time.

Next Chapter is for those who noticed something was missing during Mystic Force.

Next Chapter:

_When an unknown force abducts Kira, Sugimori must race to save her. Can a Force from the Future help the rangers stop this new enemy and help their friend?_

Next Chapter: Tomorrow, Today


	4. Tomorrow, Today

Well, I am happy to report that people officially like this story. That is always something good to hear.

Well, I thought that with this chappy, i would go a different route. When i watched PRMF, and then Watched the corresponding eppys of Mahou Sentai MagiRanger, i noticed something missing in the MF department.

Also, Someone from last Fanfic is making a return, and in AU form, is getting powers that were once another's.

This chapter is dedicated to Haim Saban, Whose total screw up in futsing up the Sentai has made a very good series, and though Saban was smart enough to cut his losses and let the smart ones at BVS do it, Cheers to the dude who started a lasting tradition... now all we need is the first 15 Super Sentais...

Q, You're back, would you please utter the disclaimer?

Q: "Of course, Mon Capitan. Ultimuus doesn't own power rangers, but he does own any Ranger powers Sugimori receives in this story. Also, Star Trek is claimed by the same one who got Andromeda series going, Majel Barret Roddenberry."

Chapter Four: Tomorrow, Today

Sugimori felt like he had just gotten a kick in the family jewels.

Some unknown menace had taken Kira, and was threatening to do something nefarious to her unless Sugimori gave up his purified sword.

"Kevin," Udonna said, "The crystal shows an unknown entity... he is situated at the old rock quarry."

"I'll take him on...," Sugimori said, arming his morpher, "If this doesn't go quick, the others might need to come bail me out."

"Be careful...," Daggeron said, "I sense immense evil from him."

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori made it to the quarry in record time, his mystic ability allowing him to shift through the shadows.

"I'm here," Sugimori said, "Show yourself."

That was met with a salvo of lasers.

"Good," the voice said, chuckling as Sugimori struggled to get off the ground, "You brought the sword."

"Who are you?"

"I am Emperor Grumm... Of the Troobian Empire..."

"Where is Kira?" Sugimori said.

"She is safe... but for how long depends on you... My Lieutenant, Morgana, is infusing her with arcane energies as we speak... Give me the sword, or the Kira you know will be lost forever..."

"How about you just hand the girl over?" Xander said, the other Mystic Rangers agreeing.

"More Rangers... How quaint..."

"Give Kira back to me..." Sugimori said, taking the scabbard off his armor.

Sugimori handed Grumm the scabbard, and grinned under his helmet.

The sword glowed, and after a moment, the androgynous was in Sugimori's hand.

"It's bonded to me," Sugimori said, arming his blade, "The only way you're getting this is if you pry it out of my cold dead hands."

"BlueHeads, Attack."

three squadrons of robots attacked, giving the rangers no room to mount a counterattack.

"We're screwed," Nick said.

"HALT!!!" The voice of a young man said.

"What?" Grumm said, looking to his left and staggering back when he saw who it was.

The young man had short, spiked brown hair. He wore a grey uniform with red on part of it. His hands were covered with leather gloves, which helped him control his special ability.

"Who the hell?" Sugimori said.

"Ready guys?" the man said to his four teammates.

"Ready!?"

"SPD, Emergency!

Five flashing lights later, the newcomers were replaced by five Power Rangers.

"Nice," Sugimori said, grinning under his helmet as Grumm backed away, "You're backed into a corner, Asshole... where is Kira?"

"You won't find her in time."

Grumm dissapeared, leaving the rangers to clean up the assembled Blueheads

After defeating the Blueheads, the assembled Rangers stood in the middle of the wreckage, admiring their handiwork.

The red SPD ranger looked at the black ranger.

"Power Down."

All the rangers powered down at the same time.

"Alright," Sugimori said, "Who are you?"

"Bridge Carson," The SPD Red Ranger said, "The one in Pink is Sydney Drew, The yellow ranger is Z Delgado, The green ranger is S.O.P.H.I.E., and the Blue--,"

"Charles Tucker," The young man, definitely a southerner, said."

"Well, we've introduced ourselves, your turn,"

"I don't have time for this..." Sugimori said, walking away... I'm going back, if you guys wanna come with, stay near..."

"Kev," Xander said, "Wait!"

"That Bony freak has Kira... I'm going back to find him and retrieve her. Hope to the gods you don't get in my way," Sugimori said, making it to a tree, "However, If you have suggestions, tell me when i get to Root Core... Matter of fact, bring Mr. Carson and his Friends... We can introduce ourselves there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Root Core

Bridge stood in awe as he looked around Root Core. He was in the base of the Mystic Force Power Rangers.

He had heard of the legendary fights of the Rangers, but he never thought that he would ever stand inside Root Core.

The other SPD Rangers were helping Sugimori and the Mystic Force search for the person that Sugimori called Kira...

"How did you get in here?" Nick said to the newcomer, a man wearing a black uniform with the SPD logo on it.

"Don't Worry," Daggeron said, walking in with the newcomer, "He says he's here to see Mr. Carson."

"The Name's Sky Tate," The man said, "Commander of Earth SPD, I'm here to see Bridge."

"Sky," Bridge said, "I mean Commander, I thought you were going to stay behind and watch for Troobians?"

"You'll probably find this out in a second, but Morgana and an unidentifiable dark force have been found near Reefside Pier."

"I'll go," Sugimori said, "Grumm said something about Morgana..."

"Who is he?" Sky said, an incredulous look on his face."

"He's Kevin Sugimori," Syd said.

"Go then, but be careful. Grumm is powerful," Sky said, the name very important to him somehow, "Let Bridge come with you... He's goofy, but i trust him with my life. He's good people."

"Will do..."

As Sugimori and Bridge left root core, Sky thought to himself.

"Hopefully, that is enough..."

When the two rangers got to Reefside Pier, Sugimori picked up a slight tinge of electricity in the air.

"That's no normal generator i sense," Sugimori said, pressing something on his watch, bringing a scanner to life, "This place is desolate at night, but one building in the center of the pier is running full power."

"Maybe we should morph," Bridge said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

The two rangers morphed, and as soon as they got to the pier, Hidiacs attacked.

"Not good." Sugimori said, arming his Magi Staff.

Bridge armed his delta blasters and looked to Sugimori.

"Let's do this."

The two rangers made easy work of the zombie henchmen. However, when they entered the building, Morgana and a leather clad figure struggled, a Magistaff like his own laid on the table.

Morgana looked to the new arrivals, her distraction long enough for the other woman to grab the staff and kick the evil henchman in the gut.

"You know," the woman said, "Pretending to be evil is fun, especially when the good guys just barge in."

Sugimori grinned under his helmet.

"I know you, blackie," The woman said, "You're in trouble."

Morgana got up, grinning.

"You think i would just let you grab the staff without some way of controlling you?"

Morgana shot energy through the woman, but at that moment, Sugimori's Magi Staff and the staff in the woman's hand glowed, Sugimori's a dark purple, and the other staff, a white color.

Sugimori's gut told him to run forward, to help the woman, but he found himself unable to move.

However, at the last moment, Bridge, Sugimori, and the woman disappeared in flashes of white light.

Bridge looked around as the building exploded.

"Whoa," Sugimori said, looking at the leather clad figure, who undid her mask to reveal a woman with longish dirty blond hair.

"Hey there," Kira Ford said, "You can demorph now, That bitch should know that you can't use mind control on a Mercati..."

"Heh," Sugimori said, "The pigs are coming... I think we should get outta here."

"Agreed," Kira said as the boys demorphed, "Wow..."

Kira looked at Sugimori and smiled. If she weren't in a sneaking suit, she would have hugged him. Right now, the most movement she could do without sharp pain was walk and basic fighting moves.

"Kira," Sugimori said, "Why the Metal Gear Solid like Sneaking Suit?"

"Cause i wasn't expecting to get caught by Morgana... It's funny... it was like that staff was calling to me."

"Hey," Bridge said, "I think we need to get back... it's pitch dark..."

"Agreed," Sugimori said, "There's a tree..."

With that, he grabbed ahold of Kira and Bridge. The only thing that saw them go through the tree was a white house cat.

When they passed through the barrier, Sugimori's clothing became a magician's outfit of sorts, though his had a full hooded cloak on it with the oni symbol at the bottom. Kira's leather outfit became one of cloth, with a snowflake symbol on the skirt she now wore.

"I guess you were meant for that thing." Sugimori said, "That's the kinda get up that us rangers have."

"oi... Lemme guess... I gotta get some white, huh?"

"Yuppers," Sugimori said, "here we are."

When the three made it in, Nick looked at the new woman in white.

"Who are you?" Nick said, "And what are you doing with Udonna's Snow Staff?"

"It's OK, Nick," Udonna said, "It's Ok... I never thought that a daughter of Diagos Anasazi would make her way here."

"You knew my father?" Kira said, "You must Be Udonna, the Sorceress of Root Core."

"That I am," Udonna said, "And you are Kira, the one destined to obtain the Powers of Snow."

"Wow," Kira said, "And this morning i was a captive of a freaky Skeletor wannabe..."

"And now you finally get to feel what being a White Ranger feels like." Sugimori said, smiling.

"Come on," Kira said, "Lady Udonna, with your permission, I'm gonna find out where this lug lives and catch up a bit with him... i haven't seen him in two years."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori's Hotel Room

"You couldn't get a hold of me?" Kira said, now in a white t shirt and black shorts, "When did you try?"

"The last couple of weeks," Sugimori said, "I talked to Tommy last week, and he said that you had gotten a record deal in Angel Grove... If i weren't a Ranger, i would have been there."

Kira remembered what her boyfriend had told him about his joining the Mystic Force. She was still getting used to the fact that she now had a white cell phone on her belt, so to know that her lover crash landed and fought a bad-ass like the Korragg that he told her about, needless to say Kira was amazed.

Then again. This was Kevin fricking Sugimori that she was thinking about.

As Kira spent time in her reverie, her Snow Morpher went off.

"There's a monster in the city..." Sugimori said, " We might need to fly to the location..."

Let's do this," Kira said, arming her morpher.

Magical Source, Mystic Force!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sugimori and kira got there, All the rangers were there, being thrashed by a Cerberus like beast with robotic limbs.

"Oh, you're fricking kidding me!" Sugimori said, "Grumm and Imperious have been busy."

"No kidding." Kira said, "Let's take it down a notch."

Grumm was there, and he wasn't pleased to see the woman in white... the woman who had pretty much turned his adopted daughter into an evil vegetable...

"You..."

"Yep," Kira said, "Me, the woman that little bitch couldn't brainwash."

Grumm fired an energy beam at Kira, only to be absorbed by the Snow Staff.

"No, I won't let you continue your reign of terror," Kira said, "Not now, Not in the future."

Kira made a circular motion with her staff, making a ball of snow appear out of thin air. A black aura surrounded the ball, and it grew in size.

"Bitter Cold!" Kira said, firing the ball of dark ice at Grumm and Cerebros.

The big dog was destroyed, leaving only Grumm.

Bridge stepped forward, looking at Sugimori.

"Grumm," Bridge said, "You are charged with breaking free from an SPD facility, destruction of property, and trying to overtake an era that would have changed history."

"Also," Sugimori said, "For being so ugly, the doctor slapped your mamma."

Bridge activated judgement mode, and smiled when the scanner said, guilty.

"Let me do this," Sugimori said, "He has caused pain to me and my friends."

Bridge nodded, and grinned when Sugimori fired a white blast out of the androgynous. Grumm dematerialized, becoming a generic containment card.

"That's what you get for messing with the Power Rangers." Sugimori said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky shook Sugimori's hand and smiled as the Delta Base made ready to depart back to their own time.

"Well," Sugimori said, "You have an excellent team, commander, I see good things in them for the future."

"I hope so," Sky said, "You know, 19 years from now, There is one tactic that every SPD Cadet is required to learn."

"What?"

"We are in possession of a powerful element called Carbomite," Sky said, looking positively Captain like as he did it, "It is a powerful weapon, and if you do not surrender, we will be forced to use it."

"You know," Sugimori said, "If it's copyrighted in the future, i know who copyrighted it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN. Yes, KIRA be the White Mystic Ranger in this Fic. You are prolly wondering why i chose bridge for this team up, and you are prolly wondering who Charles Tucker is. Watch Star Trek Enterprise.

Trip is a descendant of him.

Also, I know that this chap is extremely long. The ideas just kept on coming.

I've taken too much space... I'm gonna forgo the preview of the next chappy...

Later


	5. Never Futile

AN: Alrighty, This chap is gonna take a different turn than my other chapters. I got this idea from Trek.

Also, This chapter brings about things about Rangers and the future. This will have a lot of foreshadowing to my next fic, and to later chaps of this fic. You will see how.

Also, this will be a starting of an arc that will cause some fluctuations with the morphing grid. More info later.

Chapter 5: Never Futile

Kevin Sugimori laughed as Chip collapsed under a load the same weight as the ones Vida and Kira both were carrying.

"You need some help?" Sugimori said, helping chip pick the boxes up.

"Thanks," Chip said.

At that moment, Sugimori dropped the box that he had in his hand, bracing his head as he fell to his knees.

"Kev!" Kira said, putting her load down so she could get to her boyfriend, "What's wrong?"

"I can feel them..."

Kira knew what that meant. Somehow... the allies that the Rimaki had brought with them at the battle of Earth, those who the dragons called the Unclean, They had come.

At that moment, an unseen explosion rocked the ground.

Sugimori ran out of the building, the rangers following him as they ran into the barrier of the mystic forest of Briarwood, to find the forest on fire.

"Oh my gods...," Sugimori said, saying a slight prayer for those injured in the explosion, "Maddie, we need a quick end to this fire."

"Got it," Madison said, using her mystic powers to shower the forest with water.

"Good," Sugimori said, activating the scanner in his watch, "Over there, one life sign, whoever it is, the life sign is erratic, but there... must be because of all the ionic interference I'm getting."

When the rangers got to the area, what they saw was something out of a bad sci-fi movie. An obvious spacecraft had made a landing, most of the forward section charred and unrecognizable. But one part of the rear fuselage was clear enough for Sugimori to read.

"01-D..." Sugimori said, " That's all i can get."

The rangers heard coughing, and were surprised to find a human male, around his upper 60's, clinging to life.

"I am... Captain..."

"Conserve your strength, captain, " Sugimori said, sighing as the man fell unconscious, "Kira, he has four solid pips on his uniform... Sounds like a Fleet Position."

"Yeah," Kira said, "That thing on his left side... the symbol looks like something that was derived from the GSF insignia... But he said he was a Captain... GSF Command Officers wear Gold Uniforms...this one is clearly red."

"We can't just waltz out into the street with him...," Sugimori said, "Hate to say it, we're gonna have to bring him to root core... Nick, Xander, Chip, Maddie, stay here and salvage as much stuff you can... anything that looks like tech. We might have to use it to help him... also find anything resembling a First Aid kit..."

"Found it," Kira said, "Bandages, gauze, weird needle like thing... a tubule of something called Liprebozene."

"Gimme," Sugimori said, "This should help him with pain."

Sugimori injected the contents of the tubule into the man, who seemed to be in not as much pain.

"Let's go."

When the rangers got back to Root Core, Udonna and Clare were waiting.

"Rangers, We heard the explosion," Udonna said, "Daggeron and Jenji went to check on another explosion."

"THEY NEED TO GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sugimori said, frantically, "If they don't, they could be in grave danger."

At that moment, Daggeron walked in, carrying an elf-folk who seemed to have green tubules going throughout his body.

Sugimori Walked over to the elf-folk, grabbed him out of Daggeron's hands, and proceeded to break the man's neck.

"Why did you do that?" Daggeron said, "He was in pain."

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "and if he would have stayed here, Resistance woulda been Futile."

"What do you mean?" Udonna said, "What would compel you to take a man's life?"

"That wasn't a man, miss," the old man woke up, "That, was a Borg."

Sugimori nodded, verifying the old man's words, "The creation of Meta-Cor, who used to be the ultimate in regenerative medicine... They tried to use existing cybernetics to give normal humanoids with absolutely crappy body functions and motor skills the ability to live normal lives... kinda like the six million dollar man... I was a part of that study.

"But the experiment went wrong. The non dragons in that study soon formed something of a hive mind, and soon, they had assimilated the whole facility. Since the facility itself was a FTL prototype, the GSF sent it into space, setting it on a heading at max speed for something called the Delta Quadrant."

"Wait.. so that means..." The old man said, "You're Kevin Sugimori."

"You know, " Sugimori said, "There is one man in the future who would know that... Unless my name has become a household name."

"Possibly," The old man said, noticing that he was definitely in the past.

"And if you are from the future," Sugimori said, getting close to the man, "you might wanna give some info on these Borg. Along with your name, so we can identify you and possibly start helping you."

"My name," The old man said, an accent making itself known, "Is Jean-Luc Picard."

"Captain, no doubt," Kira said, "Continue, captain."

"The beings that attacked me were Borg, no doubt the descendants of the originals created in the Meta-Cor disaster. No doubt they are now Assimilating the inhabitants of this forest."

"We gotta do something..." Nick said, "we can't just sit here."

"Don't let their assimilation tubules touch you," Picard said, "That wouldn't be good. Especially if you want to keep your own mind."

"Let's do this," Sugimori said, arming his morpher, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

However, Sugimori didn't morph.

"The hell?" Sugimori said, "Magical Source, Mystic Force."

The morph activated that time, but the ordeal left Sugimori a bit angry.

"The hell... about time..."

When the rangers got to where the Borg were attacking, Sugimori had one order.

"If you see anyone who has been assimilated, it is better if they die... i know the rangers aren't killers, but the Borg are menaces..."

As the rangers found survivors, they saw Phineas fight off five of the borg, his Troblin physiology blocking the assimilation nanobots.

The Borg ignored Phineas and blocked the rangers' ways.

"We are the Borg. Your Biological and technological capabilities will be fashioned to service us. Resistance is Futile."

"Oi... Kira, how are the villagers?" Sugimori said.

"I've had to kill three elves and two yokos... about 30 survivors... two hundred already dead, men women, and children."

"Black Power Ranger," one of the Borg said, "Species: Dragon. Danger Factor: Extreme."

"We are the Power Rangers," Sugimori said, "Your sorry carcases are about to be ground up and your dust is gonna be spread around the sector... Yeah, Resistance is Futile..."

The rangers and the Borg began fighting. After a bit of fighting, the rangers had pretty much won.

That was until Sugimori's morph gave out.

"Species, Dragon. Threat level, MAXIMUM" The Borg said, "subject is main target. All others are secondary targets."

Kira grinned underneath her helmet.

"Oh, yeah, what are we?"

"White Power ranger... Race... Unknown... traces of Draconic and unknown physiology."

"Sound's like a Mercati to me," Sugimori said, drawing his sword, "Sounds just like every one i have ever met."

The lead Borg began fighting Sugimori. As Sugimori made his dents in the Borg's armor, the other Borg surrounded him, eventually able to dogpile him and insert their assimilation tubules.

"NO!!!" Kira said, tears falling down her helmeted face.

"Come now," Sugimori's calm voice said from underneath the Borg, "You actually think the Borg could assimilate the original model?"

Sugimori blasted himself from underneath the Borg, sending them flying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Root Core, Picard stood in awe as he saw the mystic force manhandle the Borg.

"If only the rangers still existed in the 24th century..." Picard said, "this might have never happened..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With all the Borg on the ground destroyed, the rangers turned their focus towards the descending Borg Cube.

"Go, I'll get back to Root Core and figure out what's wrong with my powers," Sugimori said, eliciting nods from the other rangers.

"We'll be back at root core faster than you can--"

"Just go," Sugimori said, melding into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Rangers got back to root core, a man with Black hair wearing a uniform like Picard's was standing there, apparently having a conversation with Sugimori and Picard.

"So, Q," Sugimori said, "You can get Picard back to his time and erase all knowledge of this incident from everyone's minds?" Sugimori said, "along with cleaning up the mess?"

"Consider everything done, kevo," Q said, grinning, "I sense you are worried about something... your powers, i take it."

"Yeah, Q, what do you know of the morphing grid. You think that something is disrupting my powers?"

"I don't know what is disrupting your powers, but i wouldn't worry too much about it, "

"Yeah, if you're wrong, I'm coming after you." Sugimori said, grinning.

"Well," Q said, "I must go, Come on, Johnny, I'm your ride."

"Oh, Joy..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain's Log, stardate 46902.5, The Enterprise is on course to the Veredorn Sector to map a spatial anomaly, I look forward to witnessing this once in a lifetime event."

Jean-Luc sat at his desk looking at data from earth's historical database.

"I know this happened... but i don't know why..."

The door to his ready room opened to reveal Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi.

"Captain," Troi said, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, something about the past on earth... What do you know of the Power Rangers?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori fastened a plank for the dwelling of an elf. Unlike the other rangers, the Positronic network that made up the analytical portion of his brain had stored all the date from the failed Borg invasion. Kira had remembered a little bit by choice, but she didn't wanna know the whole story. She was just worried about the Mystic Oni.

"You think that the rangers will be around in the future?" Kira said, helping Sugimori with the building.

"As long as there are people wanting to forge a link to the morphing grid, then i wouldn't be surprised."

"Udonna says that the oni powers are losing effect due to the fact that the last time they were used was about fourty years ago."

"That's cool," Sugimori said, "It's not about being a ranger, it's about helping people."

Kira smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

"I hope that one day i'll be able to travel the stars..."

"Hey, you never know." Sugimori said, "Space is the final frontier."

"You know, i would never think that my 'Borg' boyfriend would say that."

"I'm not Borg. Don't wanna be... I like my own multiple personalities."

Kira giggled, and the two walked to Root Core.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

AN: Well, this chapter is done. The next few chaps will be totally in the present... i hope...

You may be thinking that i have lost my mind putting a chapter Xover with TNG, but oh well...

Next chapter is gonna be fun... But... what's with Sugimori's powers...

Next Chapter:

_When Kira delves into Sugimori's past, she finds out that he hasn't just been a black ranger and two white ones. But when Sugimori's powers totally fade in the middle of a battle, will his diverse past as a power ranger allow him to obtain a mystical power?_

Chapter 6: Checkered Past


	6. Checkered Past

AN: Well, chapter 6 time...

This chapter introduces everyone to Sugimori's past before Dino Thunder... Just remember, this stuff is AU...

without further waiting

Chapter 6: Checkered Past

Sugimori sat in Root Core in a state of meditation.

The black Oni ranger's powers had been waning over the last week, and everyone was definitely worried.

Kira walked in, her hair in a braided ponytail that showed her pointed ears.

"Hey there," Sugimori said, coming out of his meditation., "You seem worried."

"Yeah," Kira said, "I was digging through Tommy's Ranger Database... Needless to say i was surprised when i stumbled upon a hidden bit of info."

Kira handed Sugimori a Datapad with pictures of Power Rangers.

"Hoo boy..." Sugimori said, running his hand through his hair, "Maybe you should sit down."

Kira sat down, a devilish grin on her face, "Ok, i am sitting, start talking mister."

"Yeah, i was the White Mighty Morphin ranger for about three weeks... But over the years... i have been kinda busy... where should i start...

"Ok, after i left angel grove, i traveled to japan, where i met some nice people... some crazy people, and two talking cats... scratch that, three talking cats... the third one came about right before i got the hell outta dodge. But when i got back to Cali, I settled down in Mariner Bay, legendary because of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers... About two weeks before the final battle against Queen Bansheera, i kinda helped the Lightspeeds out when Carter got Koed... My shortest time as a ranger, by the way."

Kira shook her head, grinning, "You never were one for telling the whole story."

"I don't have much time to talk, you know...," Sugimori said, "Then there was Ninja Storm... I likered them."

Kira remembered talking to Cam, who said that there used to be a white ranger on his team, but that ranger left when Marah was able to sever his link to the morphin grid.

"You were the white ranger," Kira said, "Right?"

"It's my favorite color for a reason." Sugimori said, a smirk on his face, "I kinda fell in love with the blue ranger... but we cut the relationship... and since my powers were based on the unity of the others, my powers were weak enough for Marah to be able to scrap them..."

Kira felt better already, knowing that Sugimori told her his past so openly. She knew there was a reason she loved him.

"Rangers," Udonna said, "Two powerful beasts are attacking civilians..."

"On our way." Sugimori said, "And i hope to the gods that my powers don't totally fritz out on me..."

"Don't Jinx yourself," Kira said, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

When the White and Black rangers made it to the battle, the other rangers were getting tossed around slightly.

"Hey folks," Sugimori said, arming his MagiStaff, "Looks like you need some help."

Sugimori took on one of the monsters, a fairly large rat monster, quickly turning it to dust.

Kira grinned under her helmet and attacked the other monster, a cheetah like beast.

Kira grimaced as her back int a car, sending her through the car.

"Kira!" Sugimori said, attacking the beast.

The Oni Ranger's scythe slashed a violent gash in the monster's skin. But the other rangers knew that Sugimori's morph was failing.

"No..." Sugimori said as his morph failed, "Fine, I'll take you on with my sword!"

The dragon unsheathed his sword, furiously slashing at the beast. However, it was soon evident that Sugimori's vast abilities were amounting to jack.

"I will beat you," Sugimori said, wiping blood off of his lip, "Powers or no powers, i will annihilate you."

The beast charged an enormous energy blast and fired it at Sugimori.

"NOO!!!" Kira said, trying to run forward, though she knew her ankle was twisted.

"Kev!" Nick said, covering his helmeted eyes from the energy blast's light.

As Sugimori took the brunt of the energy, he felt like he was in a void... like he was falling. As he fell, he saw a hand with a silver and black gauntlet reach out towards him. As he grabbed it, he felt immense energy surge into him, giving him a new lease on life, so to speak.

"Who's Next," The Cat monster said, his focus back to the other rangers, "One down, 7 to go."

Daggeron grinned as he saw a figure in the middle of the light. But he soon noticed that the figure was covered in ranger armor...

"Hey," Sugimori said, grinning under his new helmet, "You ain't done with me yet."

The monster turned to see a being with black base armor and a silver armor like Daggeron's. However, the helmet was a mixture of the Oni ranger helmet and part of the solaris knight's helmet, all colored black.

"Fury of the North Star, Polaris Knight!"

"Fool, You may have survived, but even with your sword, you won't be able to kill me..."

"You know," Sugimori said, "I once met a former ranger, who was traveling with a wolf being... I helped them, and in return, the man gave me a weapon i could use if i ever obtained the power of the North Star.."

Sugimori materialized a weapon that looked like a futuristic pool stick -The Lunar Cue.

Kira noticed the weapon of the former Wild Force Lunar Wolf ranger Merrick Balitou and smiled under her helmet. One of the legends that Udonna had been teaching her was about the north star's immense friendship with the moon, pretty much an alliance. Sugimori had obtained this new power somehow... and it only made her smile more.

"Lunar Cue!" Sugimori said, materializing three energy balls, "Polaris Shot!"

Sugimori fired the three projectiles at the enemy, who promptly blew up before growing bigger.

"I'll take this, " Sugimori said, "Polaris Battle Tank!"

A huge tank appeared from space, firing energy from it's main cannon.

"Polaris Tanker MegaZord!" Sugimori said, activating the huge tank's battle mode.

The tank treads became legs, with the back of the Zord becoming feet. The cannon of the tanker separated from what became the chest, and arms and a head appeared from the other treads and from underneath where the cannon mount was. The cannon mount separated and became the chest plate, and the Megazord grabbed the cannon, getting a nice rifle.

"Zord online," Sugimori said, "Let's do this."

the monster struck out at the zord, only to get smacked in the face with the rifle.

"Bad," Sugimori said, "never let your enemy attack you with a big rifle."

The monster struck out, and was blocked by the Titan Megazord and the Solar Streak.

"Hey there," Kira said from the solar streak, "Daggeron thought you could use some help."

"Thanks," Sugimori said, "Let's do this together!"

The Titan Megazord used it's Mystic Spell Seal, Solar Streak used Furnace blast...

"Polaris Tanker Megazord," Sugimori said, "Devastator blast!"

The three attacks utterly destroyed the monster, leaving the rangers to celebrate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the rangers got back to Root Core, Nick seemed to be wary about something. Sugimori grinned, and walked to the Red Ranger.

"Go talk to Maddy... She wants to be with you, bro." Sugimori said, "Show her you want the same."

Nick nodded and took Maddy with him.

"You know," Daggeron said to Sugimori, "I don't know how you got those powers, but i am very glad you did. Thanks for the bail out."

"Not a problem, Daggeron," Sugimori said, "I help my friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rock Porium

"This month's Employee of the month is Nick!" Toby said, "Congrats man."

Nick seemed totally dumbfounded, "But i don't do as much as Kev... he should get it."

"Nah," Sugimori said, "You deserve it."

Maddie just kissed Nick, her new boyfriend, and smiled, "Yeah, kev's good, but you've been keeping up."

"Take it or i'll string you up by your toes," Vida said.

"I'll help her," Kira said.

"You're out numbered, bro." Sugimori said, "Take the award, you deserve it."

"OK."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OI... I had a problem with a part of this chap... not to mention that Tony Hawk's Underground is drivesing my nuts... Oh well... No summary for next chap, but an epic arc is coming.

Later.


	7. Pon Farr

Heya, Ultimuus here... Time for chapter 7...

This chapter is is part one of a three part arc...you may have liked my trek references from the last fic, this fic, and especially Never Futile, But this will take the cake... This takes place right after Blood Fever, a Voyager Episode, and most of these chapters takes place there, with flash backs to our rangers.

Also, a bit of an AU history Lesson...

In this AU Universe... Zephriam Cochrane did his Phoenix Warp Ship flight in 2004, in Montana, which is why Maddie will know a little bit of what's going on.

Let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 7: Pon Farr

Stardate 50539.4

United Federation of Planets Starship Voyager, Lost in the Delta Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy.

Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres sighed as she processed what had happened over the last couple of days.

After being bonded with the Vulcan Vorik, Torres was thrown into a bit of Blood Fever... A Vulcan urge to mate... a Sucky ritual of a weird people, as one of her favorite earth speakers said.

But at this time, B'Elanna was alone...

"What would the Rangers do?" The half Klingon said, opening her drawer and pulling out a coin with a tyrannosaurus on it, "Grandfather...what would you do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2006

Kevin Sugimori was worried. Kira hadn't made it back to his apartment, and no one had seen her.

"Kira" the Arcadian Dragon said, "Where are you?"

As if on cue, Xander was thrown through the window of Sugimori's apartment, into his living room.

"Xander!" Sugimori said, helping his friend up, "What happened?"

"Your girlfriend has gone insane... First she tried to force me to mate with her, then when i refused, she threw me through your window... Sorry about that, mate."

"Hoo boy...," Sugimori said as Kira jumped through the window.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Xander asked.

"I would be lying if i said that i didn't," Sugimori said, "But that would mean..."

Sugimori didn't have the time to finish that sentence as Kira lunged towards Xander, only to be brought down by Sugimori, who used a nerve pinch to the neck to bring the White Ranger down.

"Whoa," Xander said, "How'd you know that would work?"

Sugimori grimly smiled and sighed, "I've dealt with her kind before... We need to get her to Root Core..." Sugimori said before willing the window back to normal.

"I've gotta learn how you do that." Xander said, helping Sugimori get Kira into the Briarwood Forest.

"I'll teach you when Kira isn't in danger of dying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voyager

Lieutenant Tom Paris grinned as he walked through the corridor to the bridge. The last few days had been rough, especially after B'Elanna bit him and wanted to mate with him.

B'Elanna... The woman that he secretly had affections for... now that was a woman who was as fiesty as she was sexy... Though Tom knew that if his grandmother had known anything about this, she would have rapped him on the head...

"Crazy old bat," Tom said to himself, remembering his grandmother, a feisty woman who for a while wore pink during daily life, "she worked around aliens all her life, but she was still creeped out around them..."

When Tom made it to the bridge, B'Elanna was just walking off of it.

"Hey," Tom said.

"Hey," B'Elanna replied, trying to keep the exchange as minimal as possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When B'Elanna got off of shift, she went to the holodeck.

"Computer, Start program Mystic 225. Objective Mode."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Root Core

Kira laid on a medical table in root core, several magical instruments taking readings of her biosigns.

"What's going on?" Nick said, not knowing why one of his teammates just attacked his best friend.

"She is going through a mixture of things..." Sugimori said, a pained look on his features, as if Kira had been hiding a truth from him.

"She's in pain..." Vida said, "Kev, you know something, don't you?"

"She is going through _Pon Farr_, a Blood Fever as you will," Sugimori said, handing Maddie, the nerd of the group, a Datapad, "A sucky ritual for a weird people."

"You seem more concerned than just finding out that she is undergoing the Pon Farr," Maddie said, "By the way, i thought only Vulcans went through Pon Farr..."

"That's right," Sugimori said, "Mercati Dragons are known to be ¼ Vulcan. But Kira is over 3/5 vulcan, and only 2/5 Dragon... And how do you know about Vulcans?"

"I was at the Phoenix Warp Test... i was there when the Vulcans made First Contact," Maddie said, "I think i was the only one there who could do the Vulcan Salute."

Maddie showed the others, and was surprised when Sugimori did the same.

"One of the Soldiers under my command in Iraq was a Vulcan, he went through the Pon Farr and almost killed an ally... We got him a mate and he was all good... but.."

Sugimori got an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voyager

Captain Kathryn Janeway read over an old mission report left by a young Colonel in the United States Army during the War against Terrorism, which soon became World War Three.

"I find that with the addition of Vulcan forces added to my company, the war is going better than i expected... Though i still don't like that more people are dying, i hope that there will be a swift ending to this bloody war."

Liutenant Torres walked into Janeway's Ready Room, thinking she was about to be repremanded by her commanding officer.

"You wished to see me captain?"

"I hear that you have been accessing The Ranger Archives..." Captain Janeway said, "I thought you would."

"I thought it would help me... The Mystic Force Rangers had one ranger who went through Pon Farr... I hear it drove her boyfriend crazy."

"I always thought the Mystic Force as an Anomaly... they had a lot of rangers, but one of their rangers was actually a ranger legend of sorts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira woke up alone in her own bed, a note beside her.

_When you wake up, we need to talk._

TO BE CONTINUED

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger strikes again!. Sorry folks, i had to. But don't worry, the next two chapters will put everything in perspective... And no "KIRA SHOULDN'T BE VULCAN, YOU SUCK!!!" Reviews... this is a part of an ongoing series i will be doing... and ofcourse, it is AU. So get over it.

This is my world, I'll destroy it if i wanna.. :D

Later all.

UltiMuus


	8. Vulcan's Daughter

Chapter Eight: Vulcan's Daughter

Kira walked out of her room into Sugimori's living room, not surprised to find Sugimori sitting there with Nick and the others.

"Hey," Kira said, "I'm in trouble, aren't i?"

Sugimori shook his head, "No, But we need to talk."

"Kira, You're mostly Vulcan, aren't you?" Vida said, "Please, tell us the truth."

"Yes," Kira said, "My mother was Full Vulcan, Diagos was one fourth vulcan and three fourths dragon. Somehow, I got the vulcan side of the deal... but i learned to hide it well with the Mercati ability to blend in... My mother was T'Krei, a beautiful woman, but one of Logic."

Maddie fiddled with a pendant that she obtained at First Contact, a small amulet of the trinity symbol with the vulcan high command symbol inlaid on it.

"Maddie," Kira said, "What's that?"

"It was given to me by one of the Vulcans... When i was helping Zephraim Cochrane with his Warp Flight."

"Lily Sloane was the one who helped Cochrane," Sugimori said, "I have read all about First Contact."

"Lily Sloane died off planet, because of the Borg." Maddie said, "Cochrane had told me about it, but he never told me who killed her. But when i saw the Borg, i knew."

"A Logical solution..." Kira said, "And i saw your face when Daggeron brought the Borg in."

"Kira, Why don't you drop the Facade," Sugimori said, "Toby won't mind a Vulcan under his Employ... He already has a Dragon under his employ."

"If i do that now, then Imperious would target me... No... I won't put you in danger just because of my lies."

"Your choice," Sugimori said, kissing Kira on the lips, "But when you are ready, I would really like to see you for who you really are..."

Sugimori walked out, leaping into the air as soon as the coast was clear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voyager

B'Elanna Torres grimaced as she watched Sugimori fly away.

"What?" Kathryn Janeway said, "You expected him to just stand there and say "Oh, Honey, you're vulcan... Sorry, Sugimori was one who didn't take betrayal very well... He had a Klingon point of view on that."

"Did she really betray him though?" B'Elanna asked, "She was only trying to protect the others."

"If she wouldn't have gone through Pon Farr at that time, then Sugimori would have never found out," Janeway said, "Now Sugimori felt like everyone was against him... "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori was pissed. His own girlfriend had lied to him.

But Sugimori couldn't help but think that Kira truly wanted to protect the others.

And now he was at the Nerve Center of the Galactic Star Federation (GSF), The Devils Maw at San Fransisco.

Sugimori had changed into his Uniform, a Black two piece uniform with a gold undershirt with three solid pips, and was walking into the main building when a lieutenant met up with him.

"Commander," the Junior officer said, saluting her superior officer said, "Commander Morrelson is available."

Sugimori grinned. James Morrelson was one of his best friends. Though most people would call Morrelson 'Queer as a three dollar bill,' Sugimori thought of the man as a great officer, and a great friend.

"Take me to him."

When Sugimori entered Morrelson's office, he grinned. Morrelson was notorious for his way of thinking, standing on his head, and was doing just that.

"Sup, Mori." Sugimori said, laughing as his friend fell over.

"Hello, Sugi," Morrelson said, Getting up and straightening his uniform, nearly identical aside from the Blue undershirt.

"Jim," Sugimori said, "I need all the information on the vulcan T'Krei."

"I never thought of you as one who would delve into the lives of Vulcans, Kev."

"Normally, Fruit Salad, I wouldn't" Sugimori said, "But I just found out that my girlfriend is her daughter."

"You're KIDDING ME!" Morrelson said, "T'Krei had one child, a daughter... that daughter was said to be lost when Mercat sank."

"No kidding, my friend," Sugimori said, "If I'm lying, you have a wife, you don't frequent gay bars, and you don't have a Force Lance in your top right drawer."

"Ok," Morrelson said, blushing, "I'll have the info on T'Krei for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait a minute," B'Elanna said, "One of the greatest commanders of pre Earth Starfleet- Starfleet, was gay?"

"You seem surprised," Janeway said, "Never the less, Sugimori trusted Morrelson with his life. That's what kind of person Sugimori was. He could befriend a rock and make it sing... But yeah, one of the greatest commanders of all time was gay, the other one was a psychotic dragon with a powerful sword."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira sighed as she packed her bags.

She couldn't do it anymore. She had betrayed her friends, and the one she loved.

She was going back home, leaving on the next shuttle.

As she finished packing, she looked in the mirror, letting the camouflage that Mercati had naturally to subside, revealing her vulcan eyebrows and more pronounced ears.

As Kira walked out of Briarwood, Nick ran after her.

"Kira," Nick said, "Wait!!!"

"Nick," Kira said, "Live Long, And Prosper... I must go. I fear that i have betrayed the team... don't worry... It'll be better without me."

"Good bye," Nick said, performing the vulcan salute, "Live long and Prosper, Kira."

Kira smiled and walked away, soon meeting the Vulcan shuttle _L'Pahr_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The insides of Sugimori's apartment was trashed.

When the Polaris Knight had gotten home, Kira's room was totally empty, all of Kira's belongings gone.

"DAMMIT..." Sugimori said, sitting in a chair, tears in his eyes.

To Be Continued.


	9. Silly Vulcan

For this beginning part, imagine the voice of Majel Barret, that will make it easier to remember the earlier chapters...

Previously, on Mysticalities.

_When Kira began going through Pon Farr, she is revealed to be mostly Vulcan, instead of mostly Dragon. Betrayed, Sugimori went to San Fransisco to find the whole truth. But with Kira going back to Vulcan, Can the Polaris Knight reach her?_

And now, the Conclusion.

Chapter 9: Silly Vulcan!

Root Core

"Where's Kira," Xander asked.

"By now," Sugimori said, "If going at max speed, She's Prolly disembarking now."

"Where?" Udonna asked.

"Where else? Vulcan." Sugimori said, tears in his eyes.

"Mori to Sugi," Morrelson said over Sugimori's watch.

"Sugi here," Sugimori said.

"An undefined shuttle has been stolen and is on it's way using Vulcan tech... It's heading towards vulcan... The thing is... Everyone on board seems to be undead... i can't get a total lock on biosigns..."

"Can you get me a Vulcan Battle Cruiser?" Sugimori said, the other ranger following, the Snow Staff on his back, "We'll need that Fancy Warp Drive to get there to stop whoever that is."

"Yeah," Morrelson said, "Prepare for transport."

The rangers appeared on the Vulcan Cruiser T'Krei, named for the legendary Vulcan ambassador.

"Commander Sugimori," The captain, V'rek, said, "I have been informed, Are you ready?"

Sugimori nodded, "Yeah, Vulcan, Maximum Warp."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXX

"B'Elanna," Janeway said, "You seem Surprised."

"Surprised," Torres said, "He just ordered a superior officer to go somewhere."

"Yep," Janeway said, "That's why he was called the Voice of the GSF."

When the ship made it to Vulcan, The rangers beamed down to the surface, where many vulcans lay injured.

"Leave me be..." Kira said, a hidiac's head in her hand.

"No...," Koragg said, "Where is the Snow Staff?"

As if on cue, the Snow Staff appeared on Kira's back, becoming the Snow Morpher soon after.

"Hey," Sugimori said, smiling, "I thought you might need that."

"I told you not to come," Kira said.

"Sorry," Sugimori said, "I outrank you, Sub Commander."

Kira smiled, allowing her facade to take back over.

"NOO!" Sugimori said, mockingly, "Turn Back!"

Kira grinned, "Shall We?"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

As the Battle ensued, the Vulcan version of the Rangers, Squad Alpha, helped, leaving the enemy lines in shambles.

"Go back to the hell you came from," Sugimori said, "Cause i would hate to lay the smackdown on foreign territory."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Root Core

The rangers sat united. All of them, including Kira was laughing. Even Morrelson was there, though he had a reason.

Morrelson was a trainee of Leanbow's a long time ago, so he thought he would bring Sugimori a gift from GSF Command.

"Mori," Sugimori said, "You are always welcome here, but why the smug face?"

"After the asskicking that you gave the bad guys on Vulcan, GSF command has decided to let you do that more often... On orders from Admiral Dougherty, I promote you to the rank of Captain, with all rights and privileges. Though you are to stay here and help your team."

"Yessir." Sugimori said, "What about our defector?"

"We are to be the only one who knows what race i am," Kira said, "From now on, I stay as i have been... I was foolish... but i won't put myself in danger like that again."

"Good to hear that," Sugimori said, kissing Kira on the lips, "Silly Vulcan, Risks are for Rangers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXX

B'Elanna Smiled as the program ended.

"Torres to Paris."

"Paris here."

"You off duty yet?"

"Sure am."

"Can you meet me in Holodeck 3?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah, Arc over.

I know this is totally different, but i thought it would be different.. The next chaps will be more of my normal fare, so don't worry. And as long as normal too... I just did short chapters for this one because i needed to do these three while i had the chance...

I know i went out on a fricken tight rope putting Maddie at the Phoenix warp Flight, but i had to...You will understand in the next chapters.

Live Long and Prosper.

Next chapter, BTW, The name says it all

Chapter 10: Ooze Directive Part one.


	10. Ooze Directive Pt 1

Sholy Hit, Batman, chapter ten and going.

Before the arc begins, Big Kudos to general-joseph-dickson. He's been a great help keeping me away from the disease called Writer's Block.

Another Arc, another insight into our heroes... and an enemy... So fierce, that it may take more than just ranger powers to beat him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1, Sci Fi Channel owns that, Disney owns PR, All St Refs are Paramount related, Joseph Dickson belongs to general-joseph-dickson. I however own Sugimori and His ranger powers...

Chapter 10: Ooze Directive Pt. 1

Captain Kevin Sugimori sighed as he read the newspaper, showing the latest on the new tech that was being brought out by Phoenix Technologies, a company that was desperately trying to salvage what was left of the Tech market after Alberron Industries had taken over the market.

Sugimori liked Alberron... It used to be Sugimori Corp.

Shrugging, the Polaris Knight put the paper down, changing into Civvies as he grabbed a piece of toast off of a plate.

"Ah, Buttery Toast," Sugimori said, "Gotta love it... IT's all Buttery, and Toasty..."

"You're in an illogically good mood," Kira said, grinning, "Alberron Stock going up?"

"Yep," Sugimori said, "But that's not the reason... I don't need the money... my Captain pay is enough for all our bills and then some, with ample spending cash afterwards, but it's just a good day for me."

"Why's that?"

"Kira, you know what day today is?"

"August 14... why?" Kira said, the realization dawning on her when Sugimori made something levitate in front of her, "It's the third anniversary of our first meeting."

Kira grabbed the box and opened it, a ring with a nice size diamond on it.

" Kira," Sugimori said, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course," Kira said, "What upstanding Vulcan wouldn't want to marry you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the other rangers found out, they were all happy, aside from one.

"I don't know, Kevin" Daggeron said, "Are you sure that you thought this through enough?"

"No," Sugimori said, "But I love her. I can't let the fact that she lied to me influence my decision."

"Love truly is blind then," Daggeron said, "I hope you are prepared for what consequences may follow."

"I hope they don't come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Underworld

Imperious was furious. The rangers had been foiling his plans of late, and now the rangers seemed to be on the verge of wiping the floor with his forces.

As he pondered, Necrolai walked in, a grin on her... face.

"You seem pleased... what happened?" Imperious said, "a good feeding time?"

"No... just as good..." Necrolai said, revealing a jar full of purple liquid.

"What is that?"

"This is the remains of Ivan Ooze." The queen of the vampires said, "Only the most powerful being ever to exist."

"The most powerful being ever to exist?" Imperious said, "A puddle of... Goo?"

"Watch!" Necrolai said, pointing the dark Mystic Morpher that held Koragg's magic at the ooze.

With a bolt of magic, Ivan Ooze started to reform.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Root Core

Udonna felt dark magic being used. As a great evil grew, she called her rangers to Root Core, hoping that they would make it in time.

"Hey, We're here," Sugimori said, followed by the other rangers.

"Rangers..." Udonna said, "We have a problem..."

"What's wrong?" Kira asked.

"I fear that Ivan Ooze has been Resurrected," Udonna said.

"Ivan Ooze?" Maddie said, "Who's he?"

"Why," a sinister voice said, seeping in through the cracks in the wood, "I thought you would never ask."

"Rangers," Sugimori said, "Looks like he brought the battle to us, MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

The battle ensued, swiftly turning in favor of the Ooze Master.

As Ooze cemented victory, he chanted a spell, stripping the rangers of their powers. Even Sugimori and Daggeron were affected.

"Damn..." Sugimori said, blood trickling down his face from his open head wound.

"Get back here," Nick said, trying to follow Ooze as he left with their powers.

"Toodles, kiddos... I have an appointment... in the Quadrant of Delta of all places..."

The Rangers made it back to Sugimori's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy was putting the finishing touches on the Dino Lair as Sugimori called.

"Hey Bro," Tommy said, "What's up?"

"Tommy... Get HIM on the Comm... Tell him that we need him to get ahold of someone who can get eight, if not more people into the delta quadrant Lickety Split."

"On it," Tommy said, "You want me to tell him to come get you guys when we get the meeting set up?"

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Kira said," What do we do now?"

"We're screwed." Nick said.

"Don't say that, Nick Russel," A weathered voice said, accompanied by the form of a man in armor, "You're not dead... YET."

"Who the hell is that?" Kira said, not exactly in the most Vulcan of moods considering the circumstances, "What's he doing in here?"

"Oh, an old friend," Sugimori said, shaking the man's hand.

"Only an old friend," The man said, "I'm hurt, Kev."

"Get over it, Sensei," Sugimori said, "Folks, this is the guy who taught me almost all my swordfighting abilities... at least the ones i didn't create myself."

"The name's Dickson," The man said, "Kevin, General Jack O' Neill is waiting to see you."

"Port us when ready."

When the powerless rangers made it to Major General Jack O' Neill's office, Chip was more than enthusiastic.

"Cool, We just teleported... How AWESOME!!!" Chip said.

"Kid," Dickson said, "Shut Up."

"I'm not a kid." Chip said.

"Yeah, you are," Sugimori interjected, "Don't deny it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys," Jack O' Neill said, "There ain't much i can do."

"General," Sugimori said, "Please, this is of the upmost importance."

"Joseph and Lieutenant Oliver have told me, but What can the SGC do?"

"Look," Sugimori said, "I know Hammond isn't in charge anymore, but all we need is access to some weapons, the gate, and a way to get back."

"I'll talk to Hank about it."

"Thanks."

As the two shook hands, Dickson opened a portal. After Sugimori had walked through, Jack grinned.

"Okay, that was cool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Root Core.

When the rangers made it to root core, they were glad to see that everything was back to order.

"Well," Udonna, "Have you figured out how to get your powers back? Wait... who is that?"

"I am Joseph Dickson, a... friend of your Polaris Knight."

"Kev," Kira said, "How do you know him?"

"Well, when i was younger, my natural powers were out of sync... sometimes i'd hop time periods for a bit, or even leap the dimensional barrier... though the latter only happened once...

"One day, i happened upon Joseph's dimension... Long Story Short, He trained me, and boom... he is the reason Koragg didn't cleave me in half the first time we met."

"You left a whole part about you trying to kill me before i got you back to your senses." Dickson said, a smirk on his face.

"No, I'm purposely leaving that part out."

"Oh."

As the gathered group shared a laugh, Sugimori's phone rang.

"This is Kevin Sugimori, " Sugimori said, putting the call on speaker.

"Captain Sugimori," The voice of a middle aged man, "This is Hank Landry... General in charge of the SGC, I hear from General O' Neill that you need some help."

"You heard right," Sugimori said, "Did he apprise you of the situation?"

"Yes, and I agreed to help you. However, i have one condition."

"Name it."

"SG1 will be accompanying your team... IT's not that we don't trust you, of course, but You will need help in case there's a problem that your martial arts and natural abilities can't assist you with."

"Fair enough," Sugimori said, "Do you need us to come over there?"

"that would be appreciated, but how are you gonna get here?"

Sugimori nodded at Dickson, who created a portal to General Landry's office.

"Please don't do that again," Landry said, seeing the group of rangers standing in his office, "Ok, time for briefing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir," Cameron Mitchell said as he entered the briefing room to see nine people in civilian clothes, "Why are there civilians here?"

"Colonel," Daniel Jackson said as he walked in after Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran on his heels, "Those aren't civilians, Those are power rangers... i can tell."

"Power Rangers?" Vala said, "Weren't the power rangers poofed when Zordon died?"

"Hasn't stopped anybody from becoming Rangers," Samantha Carter said, "After the Z wave, there has been seven consecutive ranger teams... not protecting the world at the same time, but still, The rangers are going strong."

"We were," Sugimori said, noticing a large dark skinned male, "You're a Jaffa."

"Yes," Teal'c said, "How do you know that?"

"The symbol on your forehead... My Father showed me many races before the Fall..."

"You are a dragon..." Teal'c said, sitting down.

"SG1, These are the Power Rangers... or they were." General O' Neill said, walking in, "A being of immense power named Ivan Ooze has stripped them of their power and traveled to Vranorous 3, a planet in what is called the Delta Quadrant. There are no ships remotely capable of getting to the Delta Quadrant, so we'll have to use the Stargate. SG1 will accompany the rangers, as backup, first to PX 996, where Dickson believes the Ranger's powers can be restored. Then, The team will go through the gate once more to Vranorous 3, also known as PX 2436... That's where Ooze is."

"Sir," Mitchell said, "I take it that you want to be on this mission."

"Nah... well... nope.. ahh.. Yeah..." O' Neill replied, scratching his head.

"General Landry," Mitchell said, "Permission to step down from this mission... So General O' Neill can have this mission."

"Permission Granted."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madison sighed as she suited up for the mission, her baby blue top and capri pants traded out for a military BDU and a blue undershirt, denoting her ranger color.

"What?" Vida said, already setting up her weapons, a pistol and a Sub Machine gun, "It's needed... we don't know what we're gonna face on this mission... might as well bring some firepower.

Across the hall, Sugimori took an assault rifle, a Pistol, and..

"A sniper's rifle?" Kira said, her collar showing the rank of a Vulcan Sub Commander, "Why that?"

"It's always good to come prepared... that and i have the best sight," Sugimori said, four horizontal pips denoting the rank of Captain.

"You just want to use a sniper rifle," Dickson said.

"Yep," Sugimori said, picking another pistol, an M9.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When everyone was ready, the Stargate was fired up.

"Chevron 7 Encoded, We are Go."

"Good Luck SG-1, Good Luck Rangers." Landry said as the team of 13 stepped through the stargate.

To Be Continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Oh, i love these crossovers... These are fun, and they are allowing me to go a little bit more indepth... Thanks to general-joseph-dickson on this chapter.

From now on, when i end a chapter, I'm gonna go all Mark Rosewater on you folks and have a Til next time thingee...

so..

Until next chapter, may you hope that Chevron 7 is encoded right.

UltiMuus


	11. Ooze Directive Pt 2

Heh, Folks, remember, This ship runs on reviews. Please review.

This chapter will feature this fic's first usage of the legend powers, yet one ranger will lose their ability to morph...

Of course, Dickson, and any odd devices one of the rangers may use... is owned by general-joseph-dickson.

Chapter 11: Ooze Directive Part 2

"hooo..." Sugimori said, slightly sweating in the hundred degree heat, "It's a bit toasty out here."

"A bit?" Kira said, her shirt soaked with sweat, "it's got to be at least a Benjamin out here.

"A hundred and one to be exact," Sugimori said, "Hmm... i sense life signs ahead."

The rangers put away their guns, preparing to fight by hand. Sugimori jumped up, surveying the area.

"We got twelve humanoids... about as tall as me, about as thick as chip after fifty hersheys bars."

"HEY!!!"

The ranger and SG1 shared a chuckle, and then dropped back in fighting stance.

"Let's do this."

The rangers fought the humanoids, but the one fighting Sugimori was giving the Polaris Knight a hell of a time.

"Kev!" Kira said, "You need help?"

"Nah," Sugimori said, breaking the being's nose.

As the last being fell, The rangers were teleported in flashes of light corresponding to their ranger colors.

"Whoa..." Vida said as they appeared in the chambers of the Tribunal of Magic, "Not on PX 996 anymore."

"Welcome, Mystic Force Power Rangers..." A being covered fully in red said, "We have been monitoring your situation."

"You need Power to fight Ivan Ooze..." a Yellow being said.

"Power you will get." A blue being, one with a female voice said, "For all but one of you have proven yourself worthy."

The Tribunal channeled their energy, and in a flash of light, Nick, Maddie, Xander, Vida, Chip and Daggeron were in their ranger armors.

"Whoa..." Kira said, in a feminine and more sinister take on the oni ranger's armor.

"Kira, the Demon Ranger powers are yours..."

"Wait," Nick said, noticing that Sugimori was unmorphed, "Kev's a ranger, why doesn't he have his powers back?"

"He is Unworthy," The yellow figure said, "Honor and Pride in Others he lacks."

"Until He can trust in others decisions fully and respect those who act against his will," The Blue figure said.

"He will be Unworthy of being part of the Mystic Force... That is our judgement..." The red Figure said, "Ooze has been spotted on your home planet, great power he has obtained... Those of you chosen worthy, go now... Thoust chosen unworthy, leave this place..."

Sugimori found himself outside in the heat again, his black tshirt replaced by a grey one.

"What happened?" Joseph said, noticing Sugimori's anger at an all time high.

"They stripped me of my powers," Sugimori said, noticing purple figures starting to surround them, "Judged me unworthy of the Mystic Force Powers... Aaaannnnddd... We have company."

The members of SG1 came closer together, their guns raised.

"We gotta do this as a team..." Sugimori said, surprised when Dickson stopped him.

"You know," Dickson said, handing Sugimori a black, wrist mounted morpher-like object, "When you left, you said you didn't want one of these, but as you can see, i had one made for you anyway. The Dragon Heart Armorizer will only work with one of your bloodline..."

"But..." Sugimori said, Trying to decline.

"It has no connection to any others, and you get your own weapons... Though i made sure an HK-120 Imperial Hand Blaster made it to the final design," Dickson said, "Kev, you were my best student. I never trained one as great as you, and may never train one like you again. You deserve this, even if it's just for emergencies... Take it."

Sugimori nodded and looked at the ooze men.

"This," Sugimori said, grinning, "Would constitute as one of those emergencies."

As the ragtag group of people fought the Ooze men, Sugimori went into ass kicking mode.

Well, as much as he could be while allowing himself to become a projectile thrown by Teal'c.

The Tribunal was looking on at the battle, liking what they saw.

"He may pass this test after all..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earth

The rangers were doing their best to beat this new suped up Ivan Ooze, but They were easily getting swamped.

"It's like he's assimilated at least thirty Borg." Kira said, her form fitting ranger uniform smoking from multiple hits.

"Resistance is most definitely futile," Ooze said, grabbing an unmorphed Maddie with an ooze tentacle, "Well, i got who i came for... Toodles..."

The rangers could only pick themselves up, unable to rescue their own blue ranger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori grinned as He, Teal'c and Dickson tore through the Ooze Men

"Hey," Dickson said, "There's about five hundred left, Wanna try out the Armorizer?"

Sugimori grinned... Dickson had shown him Schematics for one of the Armorizers... This one had the motif of a black dragon's head, with two buttons on it.

"Dragon Heart," Sugimori said, already knowing what to do, "Power Up!!!"

When the light faded, Sugimori felt like he was morphed, though he knew that he was just covered by armor. The armor was all black, but had striking similarities to many legendary ranger armors... including a shield like thing that looked almost exactly like the Gold Zeo Ranger's shield, but with a weird stone like thingee in the middle... It faded, leaving armor not unlike a knight's plate mail. The helmet had a visor in the middle, but other than an outline of the visor, it looked like a full knight's helm.

"Dragon Warrior!" Sugimori said, unsheathing the Androgynous.

After a minute, the rest of the Oozemen were destroyed.

A moment later, SG1 reappeared back at SGC, Sugimori unmorphed.

"Kev" Jack said, "I didn't know you had a Cell Phone case there."

Sugmori touched the case and took out the phone inside... The Polaris Morpher.

"Looks like you're back in business," Dickson said, "I sense Ooze is on the attack, go help them, I'll meet you back at Root Core."

"Magical Source," Sugimori said, a new resolve on his face, "Mystic Force!"

"Oh," Sugimori said, handing Dickson a Datapad, "I need you to do this for me... or atleast get it started so i can finish it... I know you told me how to a long time ago, but... dude, it has been ages."

Dickson looked at the datapad and smiled... "Go on, i can make the changes pretty quickly... i'll port the Armorizer back to you when I'm done."

"Ok... I have a bad feeling about this... you did say that the Technical source was the slave source, right?"

"Yep, don't worry," Dickson said, "You're the polaris knight."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Sugimori left, utilizing a portal that Dickson opened for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Kev when we need him?" Kira said, keeping a suffering and partly assimilated Maddie away from the Ooze Men.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," Sugimori said, sounding as robotic as possible.

Kira looked up to see the Polaris Knight.

"Maddie's been assimilated." Kira said, "Ooze... he's become Borg... but it's like he's in control of his own actions..."

"Get her to water," Sugimori said, "That should allow her element to take the insidious stuff outta her system."

"What about you?" Kira asked.

"Don't worry about me," Sugimori said, "I'll take care of the Ooze Man."

"Kev..."

"GO!" Sugimori said, wanting Kira to get Maddie as far away as possible.

As Kira ran with Maddie in her arms, she looked back, fearing she would never see her Sugi again.

To Be Continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't worry, i has more... Next chapter, of course.


	12. Ooze Directive Pt 3

Chapter 12: Ooze Directive: Conclusion.

Kevin Sugimori sneered at Ooze underneath his helmet.

"Heh," the Polaris Knight said, "It's just You and Me, Ooze..."

"The way it should be, Son of Tetrarch," Ooze replied, "You know, When i killed your other brother, he cried... will you cry?"

"I am not my other brother," Sugimori said, "Kaen Rikimarou died an honorable death in battle. He is an example of the way all dragons would like to perish."

"Heh," Ooze said, "Shall we begin?"

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "This is for Kaen... and Maddie."

James Morrelson walked through the debris that littered Main Street, a shotgun filled with acidic rounds slung over his shoulder. Ivan Ooze was terrorizing civilians, and the commander in charge of more than three thousand GSF personell was going to make sure that Ivan Ooze paid for his crimes.

As Morrelson got closer, he saw the Polaris Knight and the Ooze Man fighting, neither fighter giving the other any leeway.

"You have grown more powerful," Ooze said, "You are a worthy opponent... Hmm? What's this i sense?"

Ooze turned around, picking up a pipe that had fallen during the fight. He tossed the pipe like a spear, and grinned when it hit it's mark...

Galactic Star Federation Commander James Zalaszny Morrelson.

"NO!!!!!!!" Sugimori said, unleashing a powerful attack, four balls of dark magic.

The energy balls nailed Ooze, but the evil wizard smiled as the Impulse attack fizzled.

"What a pity... doesn't it suck when someone decides to play hero?" Ooze said, cackling as Morrelson slumped to the ground.

"You... Will... Pay..." Sugimori said, his anger as high as it had ever been.

Sugimori Jumped up, a black device appearing on his left wrist as he landed a kick to Ooze's head.

"Whaat?" Ooze said, "I can sense the power!!!"

"Damn straight," Nick said, Morphed.

"Of course you can," Vida said, "you just Fed up."

"You're a disgrace to evil everywhere... you just don't slaughter people," Xander said.

"You ended the life of a good officer," Chip said.

"And a good man," Kira said.

"And i don't feel sorry for you one bit," Maddie said.

Sugimori received a telepathic message from Kira, and grinned...

"Oh yeah," Dickson said, standing on top of a trash receptacle, "By the way, you're screwed."

Sugimori Activated the Armorizer, but instead of the eyes of the device going red, they went blue.

Sugimori then smiled as the other rangers grabbed their Morphers.

"All together now," Sugimori said, hitting 120 on his morpher.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force," The rangers aside from Sugimori said.

"Draconic Source," Sugimori said, "Mystic Force!!!"

When the smoke cleared, Sugimori stood, the chest plate, gauntlets, boots, and part of the helmet of the armorizer now affixed to the corresponding parts of the Polaris Knight armor.

"Polaris Knight, Drago-Battalizer!" Sugimori said, arming the Lunar Cue and the Androgynous, "Now you die."

Sugimori laid into Ooze, leaving the wizard injured and unable to regenerate.

"Rangers," Sugimori said, "Let's kick his ass."

Ooze lashed out, knocking the legend warriors to the ground.

However, Sugimori just stood there, showing no sign of being hit by the attack.

"My turn!" Sugimori said, Jumping up into the air, "East Arcadian Longsword Style, FULL CIRCLE!!!"

Sugimori sliced a hole in the space-time continuum, right where Ooze stood. As Ooze began to be sucked through, Sugimori grinned.

"I win"

When Ooze had been fully engulfed, the space-time rift faded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arlington National Cemetary

Kira sighed, the sorrow around her making the Vulcan uneasy.

She would never say it, but she felt bad that Sugimori was having to bury his own friend, a man he had known as a child.

Kira also had something on her mind, something that could possibly tear the mystic force apart, but she couldn't tell them.

She had finally gotten the trust of the rangers, and she wanted to keep the trust... But there was something in her life that would have to change.

As the coffin was laid into the ground, Sugimori walked over to Kira's side, taking her hand as they made it to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

California, the next day.

The rangers had finally gotten some respite.

Sugimori was a ranger again, and the team was back together.

But Joseph Dickson felt bad.

The rangers he had helped, These rangers were not the ones he needed to be with.

He was going back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the rangers heard that Dickson was leaving, Sugimori smiled.

"Hey," Sugimori said, shaking the man's hand, "Take care."

"I will, Kevin," Dickson said, "Oh and Kira..."

"Yeah?" Kira replied.

"_You shouldn't hide your worries... Talk to him..._" Dickson said somewhat telepathically, "Remember, you are your own person, you should do what you think is right."

Kira nodded, a small tear in her eye as Dickson left.

"Kev," Kira said, "can i talk to you, ALONE?"

"Sure," Sugimori said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmm... Conclusion is ofcourse short... But what did Kira want to talk to sugi about?

Stay tooned to find out...

Until next time, May your days be filled with Knights and Battalizers.

UltiMuus.


	13. Better Things

Folks, you have been slacking on reviewing... I'm gonna keep posting, but i would like to know what you think.

No more crossovers like the last 6 chapters, per se... The rest of the chapters are set back in normal space, and these chaps are going back to the roots... so to speak...

Oh, some background info... in this chapter, Koragg is still Koragg, but he is Good Koragg... He knows that Nick is his son, and this chapter will prolly have a bit of him totally un-koragg-ing

Also, the main enemy of this chapter will allude to some things that may very well happen later on in the fic... cause we are far from done here.

Though the Armorizer, HK-120, and Black Dragonheart Knight belong to general-joseph-dickson, the upgrades and Battalizer belong to Me

I don't own Power Rangers. If i did, then it would have a TV-MA rating.

Chapter 13: Better Things

"Kev," Kira said, "Can i talk to you, ALONE?"

Sugimori's stomach started to turn as he heard that statement.

"Yeah." Sugimori said, following Kira to an empty room.

When the two entered the room, Kira shut the door, and with a heavy heart, she began.

"Kev," The Vulcan said, "You know that we've had a good relationship and such... Through thick and thin, we've been together, and we've learned a lot."

"Kira," Sugimori said, "I don't like where i think this is going. What are you getting at?"

"Kev," Kira said, taking the engagement ring off her finger, "I'm sorry... I'm calling off the relationship... I'm Vulcan, you're a dragon... It's better this way... you can find someone more like you, and i can find a vulcan love-boat of my own."

What Kira said hit Sugimori like a megaton of bricks.

"O- O- OK..." Sugimori said, unable to piece together a coherent sentence..., "I... think i understand..."

"We can still be friends..." Kira said, "As a matter of fact... it's not you... we're just too different."

Sugimori stood up and walked out of the room.

"KEV!" Kira said, following after the dragon as he left Root Core.

When Kira made it out of Root Core, Sugimori had already gone, the only proof that he had gone anywhere being the blown pattern of the leaves on the ground, noting that he had taken to the sky.

"What have i done?" Kira said, tears in her own eyes, "What have i done?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the rangers found Kira, she was crying, her eyes red from the many tears that she had shed.

"Kira" Nick said, "What happened?"

"I ended the relationship," Kira said between sobs, "And i think that i have taken away the last shreds of his sanity."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori sat in his bedroom, his tears long since evaporating...

"What did i do?" the Polaris Knight said, "I treated her the best as i could..."

"Kev," Kira said, "You didn't do anything wrong... I told you that."

"Kira?" Sugimori said, his fellow rangers there also, "Guys... "

"I take it you never got dumped before?" Nick asked.

"Yes, i have... but at that point, my ranger powers were based on Unity..." Sugimori said, "However, i never could take loss very well... when i found out that a group of cybernetic beings had abducted my mother, i kinda snapped... destroyed a town with a nuclear power plant... That's the reason I'm a ranger... I killed many people... I had to atone...

"But i am off track... Sorry for earlier."

"That's Alright," Maddie said, "At least you didn't go blowing up another place."

"Kev," Kira said, "We cool?"

"Yeah," Sugimori said, a smile on his weathered features, "but i will hold you to that friendship thingee..."

Kira smiled, "I can live with that."

"But with the stress i have been having lately," Sugimori said, "I doubt i will be living long and prospering."

The rangers shared a laugh before their morphers went off.

"Rangers," Daggeron said, "Udonna has been taken hostage by a man calling himself Sephra..."

"DAMN!" Sugimori said, "Where?"

"You won't be able to get there normally... He is in what is called the Realm of Silence."

"I think i can get there just fine..." Sugimori said, "Though i would ask you to ferry the others in Solar Streak."

"How?"

"It's easy to get to a realm that your father created." Sugimori said frankly, a white magic circle forming underneath his feet."

"Be careful," Kira said, "We'll be there shortly."

"I will," Sugimori said, "I know what I'm doing..."

"Who's Sephra?" Nick asked.

"He is the one who attacked Arcadia... he's the one who helped the Rimaaki get here... He is a traitor and a blemish to my family's honor."

With that, Sugimori teleported to where Sephra Ashimaki was waiting for him.

When he got there, Sugimori grimaced. Udonna was bound to a tree, an evil talisman draining her energy.

"Where are you Cousin?" Sugimori said, "Show yourself, you Sephiroth wannabe.

"Wow," Sephra said, making his presence known, "You came... I thought Tommy would... but you will do just fine."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's simple, cousin," Sephra said, "Both of you have a holy talisman that opens the royal city... YOU will give it to me, or the Sorceress of Root Core dies."

"Didn't you destroy Arcadia?" Sugimori said as he sensed another force, one of benevolence, approaching, "I mean, half the castle is in ruins, Askara Marketplace is a total mess, and to boot, no one has seen the island for about 10 years."

"FOOL," Sephra said, unleashing a wicked looking rapier, then attacking, "You are only quickening her demise!

"No," the voice of Koragg said, though it sounded more normal and less evil, "You will not kill Udonna!"

The Knight wolf blocked the attack, looking over at Sugimori, "Get Udonna and get the hell out of here."

"But, Sephra's too powerful!" Sugimori said, "You face him, he will kill you."

Nevertheless, Sugimori ran over to the tree and unbound Udonna. As he touched the Talisman, it shattered, giving Udonna her energy back.

"Wow, that's a new trick," Sugimori said, a smirk on his face, "Udonna, You alright?"

"Yes," Udonna said, "Leanbow is fighting Sephra... not Koragg... you must help him."

"Udonna!" The rangers said as the Solar Streak pulled up.

"Get her back to Root Core..." Sugimori said, Pulling out his Mystic Morpher, "I got a family problem to deal with."

The rangers nodded, and Soon it was just Sugimori, Koragg, and Sephra.

"You could have escaped," Koragg said, his armor in worse shape than he was.

"You look like you need some help," Sugimori said, arming his Armorizer, "Draconic Source, Mystic Force!"

When the morph was complete, Sugimori jumped into action, both the Lunar Cue and the Androgynous slicing at his foe.

Sephra was able to knock Sugimori back. However, as Sephra lunged forward to kill his cousin, Koragg stepped in the way, his sword stabbing through Sephra's chest, through his heart.

As Koragg fell back, his armor fell off of him, revealing a man at least in his early fifties. As the man landed on the ground, Sugimori used his teleportation spell to return to rootcore.

When the two got back to root core, Udonna smiled as she saw Leanbow.

"Udonna," Sugimori said, "He's hurt badly... not fatally, but he will need to rest."

"Young man," Leanbow said, "I must thank you... your power... it reminds me of a powerful mage i once knew... he was lost when he left for a ship in the sky..."

"My name's Kevin, Kevin Sugimori."

"Your father would be proud of you... of what you are capable of... Have you ever thought of the paladin's trial on the Mount of Ordeals?"

Sugimori's eyes widened.

"I've heard of the place... but my father told me that that place had been devoid of power for many years... at least he said that before he dissapeared..."

"You are Tetrarch's son," Leanbow said, sitting up, "Then it is settled... if anyone could do it, you could."

"You want me to take the Paladin's Trial?" Sugimori asked.

"Not if you don't want to... but i should say... your father would want you to..."

Sugimori turned around and walked out of Root Core.

"Let me think about it... "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola... Next chapter, well it's gonna be fun...

Also, be looking for some crazy stuff about to happen.

Later

UltiMuus


	14. Paladin's Trial

Heh... I have a doozy of a chapter planned for next chapter. It's gonna be so crazy that on it's own it may up the rating to M

I hope not, though.

This chap is introducing a new character who will be pivotal next chapter.

Chapter 14: Paladin's Trial

"Whoa," Sugimori said, Big mountain... " Sugimori said, looking up at the Mount of Ordeals, "And you say that i have to do this without my powers?"

"That is the mark of a true Paladin, one who is able to defeat his opponent without something that gives him an edge." Daggeron said, "here, You can have a sword though."

Sugimori grinned. He would have rather had the Androgynous, but he knew that this trial was testing his abilitys, not his legendary blade.

"Well," Sugimori said, "Be back when i get back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Kira said, looking at Xander, "I have a wager."

"What type of wager?" Xander replied.

"I wager a weeks pay that you can't do a hundred pull-ups off of the rafter bar... without any of your powers."

"Kira," Xander said, "That's a manager's salary... and you aren't living under Sugimori's roof anymore."

"I have some cash stowed away..."

"Half a weeks pay and you got yourself a bet... But i thought Vulcans don't bet."

"Usually they don't, I'm just bored outta my skull... it's boring around here without Kev." Kira said, "I wonder how the dumbshit is doing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori wiped a bit of sweat off his brow as he continued up the slope. He was already not liking this trial, but he kept on going, curious to see what was up top.

About halfway up the mountain Sugimori saw a huge beast.

"Hmm, beasty... can't run, can't slink away from it... the only alternative is to fight."

As Sugimori partook in combat with the monster, he used tactics that would put it out of commission, but not outrightly kill it.

When the beast fell unconscious, Sugimori noticed an amulet that looked like it was just hanging off of the beast. When Sugimori touched the amulet, it appeared in his hand, and the beast faded.

"The text says 'Key of Twilight'..," Sugimori said, "Oh great, it sounds like something off of a Zelda game."

As the Polaris Knight walked on, he faced resistance in the form of Gargoyles. Though the beasts raised little to no resistance, Sugimori did his best to knock them out, trying not to kill the underlings.

As Sugimori reached the top, a huge monster blocked his his path.

"YOU, WHO WOULD PASS THROUGH THE SACRED PORTAL..." The beast said, "MUST PROVE YOUR WORTH AGAINST ME..."

Sugimori thought back on his studies of elementals and demons and ascertained that this beast was Titan, the Guardian of the earth.

Sugimori armed his sword and grimaced. He was in for a long fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira frowned as Xander did exactly 100 pull ups from the rafter.

"Well," Xander said, "I will give you a chance to keep your cash..."

"What?" Kira asked warily.

"Do a hundred pull ups on that same rafter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori stood on top of the monster, laughing as the beast couldn't find him.

"You employ cheap tricks... where are you?"

"I'm on your head... on the hard spot of your skull... I wish not to kill you."

"Then," Titan said, "This battle is over... A paladin must know when to kill and not to kill. It is always better to confuse or temporarily incapacitate your enemies."

Titan let Sugimori jump down, "Go on, and through the portal... beware though, your next enemy will not be as forgiving as you are."

Sugimori nodded, and entered the portal behind the Titan. As he did, his Magician's uniform became something resembling a tan cloak and a black shirt, with a symbol similar to the solaris Knight's insignia. Sugimori looked at himself for a minute before a being in the Polaris Knight armor attacked him.

"The hell?" Sugimori said, blocking the attack.

"You... Will not make it out of here alive," The false knight said, "You will die."

Sugimori and the Polaris Knight traded sword techniques and kicks before Sugimori flipped over the knight, kicking him in the chest.

"What will you do now?" The Knight said, dropping his weapon, "You gonna kill me?"

"Nope," Sugimori said, "I have defeated you soundly. I told that titan thing out there... I don't kill needlessly."

"Only one other person ever said that... You may leave... but take this... "

The Polaris Knight handed Sugimori what looked to be a Navy blue and dark gold cell phone like the Mystic Morphers.

"Your friends are under attack... go..." With that, The knight passed out, and a portal to Briarwood opened up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn," Kira said, her armor not in the best of shape, "Imperious had to choose this time to show up personally."

"No Kidding," Daggeron said, helping the other rangers up.

"Give up your powers, become my followers," Imperious said, "And i will act as if this never happened."

"No," Nick said, "We'll never join the side of evil."

"You are foolish..."

Imperious fired a huge blast of energy, only to have it deflected into a group of hidiacs by a familiar face.

"whoops," Sugimori said, grinning, "I was just trying to stretch, promise!"

"YOU... The Thorn in my side all this time... I will kill you with my bare hands."

"Heh," Sugimori said, arming the morpher he obtained, "Let me change first, Solaris Battle Cell! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

The ranger who took his place had armor that resembled a streamlined version of the Solaris Knight armor, but with armored boots, gauntlets, and a slightly different helmet. Also, the whole genie motif was lost from this armor, and a weird looking gun was holstered on his back.

"Almighty power of the Sun, Solaris Paladin!" Sugimori said, "Oh , by the way... All your base are belong to US."

The rangers stood behind their comrade, their second wind having been achieved.

"Whaaat!" Imperious said, "The last person to wield those powers was... Tetrarch!!! That boy is that Freak's son?"

"My father wasn't a freak," Sugimori said, arming his weapon, the Solaris Buster, "He was a good man."

Sugimori ran forward, slashing at Imperious.

"But how!"

"easy," Sugimori said, "I'm a good guy, You're a bad guy... Good guys always win."

Sugimori jumped up in the air and fired his weapon, incinerating Imperious.

As Imperious faded, the evil wizard looked at Sugimori.

"Now you've done it... Now... the terrors will overrun the earth... The MASTER is coming... you have no chance of beating him..."

"We will see," Daggeron said, shooting Imperious before he died with the Laser Lamp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well," Nick said, "At least Imperious is gone..."

"Ey," Sugimori said, "We're gonna beat them, It's only a matter of time."

"If only your course of logic was the same as everyone else," Kira said, "You read what Udonna showed us about the Ten Terrors... Even with your new powers, i doubt we'll be able to do much of a dent in them... If only you still could do that armorizer trick when morphed."

"If only," Sugimori said, suppressing a chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later.

Sugimori grinned as he ran into his bedroom, followed by Vida.

"I'm gonna kill Kira..." Vida said, tackling Sugimori onto his bed and sitting on him, her knees pinning his arms to the bed, "She broke up with a mighty fine man."

"I seem to remember that she blackmailed you into this date," Sugimori said, flipping Vida over and pinning her to the bed, "None the less, I'm glad she did. She's a good friend."

"Hey, romeo," Vida said, "You're cell's ringing."

Sugimori let go of Vida and answered his phone.

"This is Captain Sugimori."

"Captain," A young male voice said, "This is Commander Aren Falain, up at the Devils Maw... A Klingon Ambassador, Kim'Tahr, has requested to be able to meet with you."

"Sure, But i can't leave briarwood... Have her meet me in Briarwood park... but warn her that she might want to bring a cloak so she doesn't scare the little kids around."

"Ok," Aren said, "How do you know Kim'Tahr is a female?"

"The Name, and how you enunciated it. Just have her meet me at the park... when is she arriving?"

"Two days from now."

"Ok, I will be ready for the ambassador by then."

After that, both parties hung up.

"Who was that?"

"The moronic dude up at GSF Command..."

"Ah," Vida said, getting intimate with the Solaris Paladin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yep, Sugimori still has the Sechs appeal.

Next chapter is full of Fun and maybe a Klingon Vulcan catfight... rawr...

lol

Later.

UltiMuus


	15. Needed Meeting

Whoa... i didn't think this fic would make it this far... I'm glad i was wrong... i have been having fun with this fic.

I apologize to all of those who might think that the events of the last chapter were bordering on M... That was not my intention, and i am sorry if i offended anyone's morals... I am trying to keep a T rating here... i think

Well, this chapter might rock that T to an M rating... Also, the Kira in this fic will begin to look more like a Vulcan for the rest of this fic, starting with this chapter.

Chapter 15: Needed Meeting

Kevin Sugimori stood inside Admiral Takeshi Sakamoto's office on the top floor of the GSF headquarters.

"Kevin" Admiral Sakamoto said, "remember, we don't know the Klingons very well... "

"I doubt we will have a problem," Sugimori said, "The ambassador may be Klingon, but remember, we have a vulcan."

"Hmm... just be careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maddie sat inside the den to her house, where Kira was temporarily rooming.

"Kira, are you done yet?" Maddie said, "you've been there for an hour... I know Vida has something in there that can help you pull off the Vulcan psychopunk."

"Very funny," Vida said, walking downstairs, "She's done, she just had to get a beanie/ hoodie to cover up her ears."

"I'm ready," Kira said, "What?"

"If i didn't know better, i would think you were human."

"Don't insult me like that." Kira said, slightly grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Near Briarwood, the Old rock Quarry.

A fairly young Klingon woman stepped out of her Vra'Kur class scout ship. However, if one gazed at her attire before she hid it with the heavy cloak, one would see a black shirt and blue jeans. A pink band slid down her wrist as she fastened the cloak and put the hood over her head.

Briarwood Park: 25 minutes later.

When the Klingon made it to the park, she was met by a young man in his twenties, and a number of young people, all wearing different colors.

That reminded her of her old team... and to her, the one in the navy blue shirt looked VERY familiar. She knew who he was the minute he started to talk.

"I am Kevin Sugimori, of --... Kim?"

Kem'Tahr smiled... she hadn't gone by that name in twelve years.

"Yes," Kem'tahr said, her klingon looks making her look a bit awkward, "It's me."

"Nice ridges," Sugimori said, "You have changed... when you sent me that message all those years ago, i thought your pops was just part klingon... didn't expect a latent gene to give you a skil saw for a forehead."

Kem'tahr laughed, "Do you have a place where we can converse?"

"Kev," Kira said, "I would refrain from where the admiral told us to take her... that place doesn't take too much when it comes to Aliens... Let's take her to Root Core.. You... are Kimberly Hart, right?"

"I used to be, Miss Vulcan," Kem'tahr said, being as respectful as possible, "but now i am merely Kem'tahr, Daughter of Vun'rac."

"Let's go," Sugimori said, getting them into the forest.

As the group traversed the forest, Kem'tahr grew wary of some of the beings who looked at her.

"Did i do something wrong?" the Klingon said, "They're looking at me like they want my head."

"We are here." Sugimori said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

one point three hours later.

Kira and Kem'tahr had started off kind and friendly, but one quip by the Klingon Ambassador had the Vulcan SubCommander close to trying to kill her.

"Ah, go play some logic puzzles," Kem'tahr said, her hand on her knife.

"Go eat your mother, you ridge-headed pig."

"Both of you, shut up before i get you on a starship and launch you both into space..." Sugimori said, sick and tired of the bickering, "If i wanted to hear a Vulcan and a Klingon bickering, i'd go to Klanng's in Chinatown... There's always someone getting hurt there."

Both women growled, prompting Sugimori to unsheathe his sword a bit.

"Calm down... Work this out as civilized people. " Sugimori said, noticing that he may have insulted the klingon on that one. "Just work it out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori sat outside Root Core, looking at the place every few moments to make sure it still stood. After the women started to bicker, Sugimori had tried, albeit failingly, to calm them down. Now the Klingon and the Vulcan were about five point three seconds from killing each other.

Vida walked out to see Sugimori contemplating.

"What're you thinking about?"

"You with pink hair," Sugimori said, getting a glare and a playful punch in the arm from Vida, "Eh, just trying to figure out what went wrong... Kira's not like this..."

"Diagos Anasazi was a sorry FOOL!" Kem'tahr said storming out of Root Core.

"YOU BITCH!!!" Kira said, running out of Root Core, trying to get to the Klingon's throat.

"I'll get Kira," Vida said, "You get Kem'tahr."

Vida pulled out her Mystic morpher and cast a wind spell, causing Kira to be suspended in the air, Kem'tahr was in a similar predicament, trapped on all sides by a forcefield of light.

"DISHONORABLE..." Kem'tahr said, thrashing about, "Let me go!"

"No," Vida said, "Cause if we do, you'll go back at each other's throats."

"Besides, you were both Pterodactyl rangers," Sugimori said, "And last time i checked the old DNA profiles in the GSF database, Kim, you are Kira's aunt by your mother's marriage to Colok Anasazi, Diagos' father."

"You are my aunt?" Kira said, stopping her straining.

"Yep," Kem'tahr said, "Truce?"

"Sure..." Kira said, "Why are you really here?"

"I kinda left with some stuff outta wack," Kem'tahr said, "I've come to rectify it... Do either of you know where Tommy Oliver lives?"

"Do we?" Sugimori said, "Remember, he is my brother. That and i was the White Ranger on his team, Kira was the Yellow."

"Can you take me to him?"

"I... don't think that would be a good idea... He kinda hates Klingons... You know... a product of the times he was raised in."

"That's Ok," Tommy Oliver said, appearing from behind a tree, "Xander called me using Kira's cell and said that i needed to come over here."

"Tommy...," Kem'tahr said, "you look well..."

Tommy sighed. He had already lied... When Sugimori had gotten the call that a Klingon Ambassador was coming, he had called Tommy for some security backup. Since he had previous ranger energies, tommy just phased through the rift.

"You do to... I like what you did with... the forehead..." Tommy said, "Why didn't you tell me you were Klingon?"

"I didn't want you to go nuts... I've known about your hatred of Klingons for a good while..."

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Tommy said, "YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"Ah, get over it," Sugimori said, putting his older brother in check, "it's been a few years. She wants to reconcile... "

"She's a Bloody Klingon, Kev." Tommy said.

"And if you as a dragon ever age to about 726, then you will look like one too." Sugimori said, "However, i am starting to wonder if you'll make it that long."

Tommy looked at his brother.

"Tommy, Just because she's a klingon doesn't mean you should just shun her and all that jazz... She is still the Kimberly Hart we used to know... she just has a ridged forehead."

Tommy looked at Sugimori and smiled.

"You're right," Tommy said, "But it's hard to stop hating."

"I stopped a long time ago... when i found out that the klingons were duped."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night.

Maddie couldn't sleep.

She was hearing things... voices... voices that were telling her to do things... to meet at a certain spot... The voices were compelling her... her face...was itching.

"Maddie," Vida said, walking into the room, "You ok?"

"My well being is irrelevant."

Vida's eyes bugged out as she heard Maddie's monotone voice. As she ran away, she tripped over a table.

"Escape, is irrelevant."

"Not this time," Vida said as she felt herself being transported.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Still getting kick arse reviews... You know i likes them

Noticing a bit of a overall story arc? It's relevance will be expounded on in the next fic.

Next chap is a nod to an earlier ep and story arc. I think you will enjoy it.


	16. The Collective Part 1

Hmm... Time for chapter 16

So you know, This happens after Toby finds out about the rangers...

Chapter 16: The Collective

When Vida opened her eyes, she was in Root Core, surrounded by the other rangers.

"Good, you're safe," Kira said, helping vida up off of the floor, "I didn't think Kev would be able to 'Port you in time."

"Something's wrong with Maddie." Vida said.

"Something's wrong with Space...," Sugimori said, "There are at least 25 Borg ships in it."

"Borg?" Vida said, her voice cracking as tears welled up.

"At least 20 Cubes, 2 Spheres, 2 Coffins, and a Diamond," Sugimori said, "Gods, i wish i didn't have a link to the collective... I know their bloody ships by heart."

"It's an Invasion fleet," Kira said, "The Borg have failed once, they know Kev's here, so they're pulling out all the stops on this one, folks."

"Well," Xander said, "Looks Like We're screwed."

"We could beat maybe one or two cubes with the Titan Megazord... but not a whole invasion fleet." Chip said.

"Oh ye of little faith," A familiar voice said, right as the rangers heard a thump, "The Borg are Muddling up the Dimensional fabrics... I'm surprised my nose ain't attached to my knee."

"Dickson," Sugimori said, helping his old friend up, "What brings you here?"

"I thought you might could use some help, yet alas, i fear that the help is stuck on the other side of Briarwood... in a hangar."

"Not good," Sugimori said, "The Borg are disrupting anything they can... I'm barely able to teleport one person..."

"Rangers, We have a problem... Middle of the city... Borg assimilating people everywhere."

"Dickson, I need your help, Udonna, i need to borrow a Mystic Racer."

"Why?"

"That Thing...

As Sugimori spoke, the Crystal ball's image changed to one that looked like a futuristic jail thingy.

Then the rangers saw Maddie.

"I am Veratrix of Borg. Your planet will be assimilated... As I speak, A building in the town of Briarwood is being assimilated into a Ziggurat... within the hour, the people of this planet will become Borg. Resistance is Futile."

"Udonna, i need that Racer."

"You got it, What are you going to do with it?"

"Think of it as a Warp test."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rangers flew out on their Mystic Speeders. Sugimori sat on his magic carpet as it flew through the air, working on the finishing touches of the Warp speeder.

"What the hell are you going to do with that thing?" Dickson said, "You know what happens when something goes to warp inside an atmosphere!"

"This won't hurt the Planet, I'm gonna put a bubble of magic around it... That magic will fade when this thing hits the building."

"Wait, A high tech Missile. A Magic Missile, if you will."

"Yeah, I'm gonna advise you take care of the ground Borg... I'll Pwn the Ziggurat."

When the rangers got to the outskirts of town, Dickson dropped off the Carpet, gliding down to the ground with a bit of last minute magic on Sugimori's part. As he landed, Dickson materialized a blade of pure energy and started to slice Borg in half.

As the rangers landed, they started to take out Borg left and right.

"Hey," Xander said, seeing Toby taking out Borg with a shotgun, "I guess they can't adapt to buckshot."

"Hey, Guys," Sugimori said from above, "Get everyone that isn't assimilated away from the Zig, cause all it's base are belong to me."

Sugimori activated the Racer's warp drive and sent it towards the Ziggurat. As it flew towards it's destination, a Borg sphere flew in to intercept, only to be destroyed by...

"Odyssey to Sugimori," Sugimori heard Landry's voice over the fighting, "Thought you might need some help... Oh, by the way, We got some old friends to assist."

"Sugimori to Odyssey, Lemme guess, they're grey, short, and have stuff that makes things go asplode."

"I will forgive you for the Grey and short part," a timid but forceful voice said over Sugimori's com device, "But yes, we do have things that make things go asplode."

"Speaking of asplode," Sugimori said as he piloted his carpet away from the blast that occurred, "That's one less Zig... Holy SHIT!"

As soon as the Ziggurat fell, A huge Borg ship seemingly comprised of 8 Cubes entered the atmosphere over the town.

"Rangers, That things too big!!!"

The rangers backpedaled as a lone figure beamed down to the ground.

Nick looked at the Borg in front of him... It looked like Maddie, but her hair was completely gone, her skin was a sickly color, and her right eye was covered by a robotic implant of some sort.

"Maddie..." Nick said, "What have they done to you?"

"The Specimen known as Maddie is unknown, I am Veratrix of Borg... You will be assimilated, the Solaris Paladin Destroyed."

"Rangers, get close," Dickson said, activating his comlink, "Dickson to Raptor, 8 to beam up."

within a second, the rangers were teleported away from the scene.

And transported into a fairly large ship, one that was powered down aside from the obvious systems.

"Kev," Dickson said, "I know I've missed a few Birthdays, so I give this to you. It's a Raptor Class Vessel. I know that you have an Obi-Wan hatred of flying. So i took the liberty to put an AI in here... by the way, You are the only one who can start and stop it... It will only work for those of your line... and whoever you might be MARRIED to at the time."

"great... What about weapons?"

Dickson grinned, "Let's get this baby outta this hangar, and you can find out for yourself. I will tell you, this baby has Impulse drive, Enhanced Warp Drive to warp 20, and enough weapons to Pwn all in your way. And For GODS SAKE DONT LET ANYONE TRY TO TAKE IT APART! If anyone but you or me mess with the weapons, power source, AI, or Shields the bitch will explode. "

"Computer, Bust outta here, Full impulse," Sugimori said, "After we have gotten outta here, set course for that damned mega cube..."

"That is a Borg Fusion Cube," the Computer said, possessing a female voice, "Probability of the Raptor Class Craft defeating it is Seventy-five percent."

"Good odds," Sugimori said, "Computer, What weapons is this vessel armed with?"

"This Vessel is armed with Bio-Torpedoes capable of defeating organic targets, This vessel is also equipped with type 12B Phasers and Quantum Torpedoes."

"I'll have to try those out some day... Computer, How long until weapons range."

"We are in Visual Range."

"Load All torpedo Bays with the Bio-Torpedoes, calculate the number of torpedoes needed to destroy that fusion cube and fire."

The Raptor Class Warship fired 2 torpedoes at the Fusion cube, which blew up in a flurry of debris. Before the debris could crush her, Veratrix transported away.

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "Sugimori to Odyssey," How are you and the Asgard doing?"

"Kev," Landry said, "Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have about 1000 Borg ships to deal with now."

"NO..." Sugimori said, still morphed, "Retreat to these coordinates, the fleet will regroup."

"Affirmative," Landry said, "We will be there in one moment."

"Kev," Dickson said, reading over the transmissions, "four hundred and fifty ships have attacked the Borg... all Dragon."

"We're being hailed."

Sugimori demorphed and asked the computer to patch the transmission.

"I am Mirala Sora, of the Grand Draconic Fleet, Looks like this planet needs some help. You have been slacking in your duties, son."

Sugimori smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Hours later.

The Mystic Force rangers sat around the Ready Room table of the IDS Catalyst, the flagship of the Grand Draconic Fleet of Draconis VII. Around this table also sat Hayley and Tommy Oliver, Thor, of the Asgard, General Landry, and Dickson.

"I believe i have found a way in saving your Blue Ranger," Hayley said, "But this means that someone will have to get into the Borg Diamond... It's situated right in the middle of the 24 ships that survived the Draconic assault, which i think Kev's glad you came, by the way."

"I'm just glad that the fleet made it in time... The Borg have been our target for a while."

"You said that someone would have to get into the Diamond...," Maddie said, "What would said person do when he or she got into that diamond?"

"Reach Maddie and inject her with this Hypo... it should knock her out enough to get her off the ship...

"So," Mirala said, "Who will risk their life?"

"I will," Vida said, "She's my sister... I should risk Assimilation in order to save her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be Continued.


	17. The Collective Part 2

Chapter 17: The Collective Part 2

"Vida," Mirala said, "Be forewarned, if you fail, you will most likely be assimilated."

"I know."

"Vida," Hayley said, "You will get some pistols and a SMG for getting in there... The Draconic ships will knock down the shields, and Kev will use the Raptor to beam you aboard. When you have achieved the goal, call Sugimori and he will beam you back so we can start de-assimilating Maddie."

"OK."

"Captain," Mirala said, "The success of this mission relies solely in your capable hands, may the journey prove fruitful."

"Aye," Sugimori said, "Let's do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draconic Ship Xaranoi Has knocked down the main shields," Sugimori said," V, you have one chance, come back safe."

"I will," Vida said, fastening clips into her guns, "Energize."

When Vida beamed aboard the Diamond, she immediately started to nail drones with headshots. As she went forward, she resorted to blasting heads off close range.

When the Pink mystic ranger made it to the main control center, Veratrix was waiting for her.

"You humans are unique... When you are assimilated, i will make sure you keep some of that uniqueness... you might be Queen material." The former human known as Madison Rocca said, "I know that you plan on destroying this ship... but you will fail in any mission... V"

"What is it that you Borg say?" Vida said, grinning, "Resistance is FUTILE!"

Vida ran forward and kicked Veratrix in the chest. As the Borg got up, Vida attacked her with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Your fighting prowess is impressive, yet it won't be enough."

"Vida," Sugimori said over the comm, "Hurry, i can't keep shields down much longer!"

Vida struck with such velocity that Maddie didn't feel the Hypo inject her with the knockout agent."

"NOW!" Vida said as she grabbed Maddie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draconic Flagship Catalyst, Sick Bay

"You know," Dickson said as the rangers looked on as Maddie underwent surgery to deborg her, "We've been on this mission for so long, and i haven't introduced myself to the captain.

"I know who you are, General Joseph Dickson, commander of the black knights..." Mirala said, "You are sort of infamous when it comes to some dragons..."

"But you don't share that hate?" Dickson asked.

"No," Mirala said, "That's a trait i hope i passed on to my son."

"Captain," the doctor said, "I have removed all the implants i could... I have fashioned an alcove for her... she still needs some of the Implants to survive... and the Cortical implant over her right eye has to stay some what... let's say she has a mecha-eyebrow now..."

"Maddie," Vida said, "you need to rest."

"Rest is irrelevant," Maddie said, her hair coming back due to follicle stimulation, "how did you bring me back?"

"I blew up a Fusion Cube, My mom blew up a fleet, V saved you..."

"I'm... sorry..." Maddie said, her human feelings trying to take over, and having to fight with her Borg programming, "I don't think i will be normal for a while."

"That's kind of harsh, child, "Mirala said, "I know what it is like to be Borg. It will be hard for you to adjust, but with help, you can do it."

"Thank You, Mirala Sora."

"That, child, will be the first to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys, We got the Master..." Chip said, "I guess he was just waiting until after the battle to pop up..."

"One last time," Sugimori said, "This WILL be our final battle together, most like... Let's make it one for the history books."

Maddie grabbed her morpher, "This is for all those whose lives were ruined by the Borg... by my actions."

"READY!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the rangers made it to the Battle scene, The MASTER had started to annihilate Briarwood.

"Holy..." Xander said...," If we only had Sugi's Battalizer.

"Draconic Source," Sugimori Said, "MYSTIC FORCE!"

"You still have it?" Kira asked.

"Yep, Sorry for decieving ya on that one."

"Well," Daggeron said, "I think we need to do something about the Master."

"Zords." Sugimori said... "I haven't had to use one..."

"Do you have one?" Chip asked.

"Let's do this," Sugimori said, "Solaris Strike Megazord, Combat Mode!"

"Manticore Megazord!"

"Solar Streak!"

"Reiver Megazord!"

The Solaris Strike Megazord looked like an F-14 but with armor and a crazy looking head, whereas the Reiver was a huge reaper like zord with a huge black scythe.

"Let's do this, rangers!" Kira said.

As the zords attacked, they didn't see the final Borg ship, a Cube, floating into the area, but when the ship got a look at the Master, it seemed to act odd.

"We Are the Borg. You will be assimilated."

The Borg ship locked on with it's tractor beams and started to pull the evil menace upwards.

"NOW!" Dickson said over the comm, "Destroy the SHIP!"

AS one, the Zords channeled all their power into one final blast and fired.

When the smoke cleared, Kevin Sugimori looked at Kira and nodded.

They had given up their powers.

But they had destroyed the Master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXX

"So, Where're you heading?" Sugimori said as he and Kira stood outside StarPort Alpha.

"Back to Vulcan... They want me to spend a few years trying to work on my temper," Kira said, "What about you?"

"I'm getting to work on the new warp project... with the Dragons already back at Drac VII and Dickson back in his dimension, i doubt we will get any of their help. Kira, will you be alright?"

"Yes," Kira said, "But the next time you see me, I would ask you to call me by the Vulcan name i have chosen, K'ey'ra."

"Will do, Sub Commander." Sugimori said.

"Live Long and Prosper, Kevin," K'ey'ra said as she did the vulcan salute.

"Live long, and Prosper, Ki." Sugimori said, also performing the salute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, yeah! Two fics complete. And quite more stuff to go.

Oh, If you are wondering about Mirala and her adventures, stay tuned for the fic Origins: Fox ears.

For more about Sugimori's apparent envolvement with SG1, wait for Origins: Gates

_About fifty years after their Tenure as rangers, two people will be reunited as a new era is ushered in. But what will happen when the Captain is stuck with a team of rangers and their frazzled mentor?_

Next Fic: To Boldy Go.


End file.
